Sold
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is kidnapped and sold to one of Derek Morgans worst enemies, what happens when she is forced to wear a bomb around her neck and made to do unthinkable acts, if Derek and the team are able to find her and bring her home is their love strong enough to last or will memories from her kidnapping pull them apart forever
1. Chapter 1

Sold-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was all smiles as she walked from her car toward the front door, she put her keys in the lock and twisted the knob and pushed the door open. She stepped inside and kicked the door closed with her foot before heading toward the kitchen to put up the groceries she had just purchased.

She opened the fridge and put the milk inside and then looked down at her watch and said, "hotstuff will be home soon, the jet will be landing in about an hour soooooo you my little oracle have time to sit in a tub of water and soak your aching body". She sighed as she toed off her shoes and said, "husband dear I love ya butttttt we've got to have a talk about these barbells that you leave all over the place" as she made her way toward their master bathroom.

As she stepped into the kitchen she turned the music on low and started dancing as she turned the water on and she stood there for just a few seconds as she watched the tub as it started to fill. She then reached over and put her favorite peach bubble bath in and said, "ahhhhhh yes now to strip down and climb in".

She turned around to get some towels and she jumped and screamed when she saw a man standing there smiling at her, she was trapped and she knew it. The masked man stalked toward her and said, "don't try anything sweetie because I'd hate to mar that beautiful perfect skin of yours".

Penelope said, "w w who are you, w w what do you want"?, the man said, "who we are isn't importand and the what we want is you Penelope Garcia Morgan". She listened to the voice and she had heard it before, she said, "do I know you"?, he said, "you've probably seen me around but know me, no, no you don't".

Another man stepped into the room and said, "she's perfect, she'll fetch a great price", the other man nodded his head in agreement and said, "see I told you so". The man smiled and said, "we've got to get her and get gone because her husband will be here soon", he said, "very true" as he reached out and grabbed Penelope by the arms.

She opened her mouth to scream and the other man said, "ohhhhh noooooo you don't" as he stuck a needle into her neck, the last thing she remembered seeing was a picture of her and Derek hanging on the wall in the living room as they carried her through the house toward the back door.

When she was put into the van one man said, "do we get to have a chance with her before she's sold"?, the man laughed and said, "of course, we all will, that's the way the boss rolls". The driver looked over his shoulder and said, "ohhhh she's beautiful, you were right", he said, "she's perfect in every way it's just to bad that she had to marry Derek Morgan".

The driver said, "that it is" as he started the van and pulled away from the curb, he sighed and said, "how much do you think we'll be able to get for her"?, one of the men said, "couple million I bet". The other man said, "it's hard to tell, I guess we'll just have to wait and see how much spunk she's got".

The bigger of the men said, "how much spunk is she gonna have when she has a bomb wrapped around her neck", they looked at each other and laughed. The van was crossing the Virginia state line as Derek Morgan walked into his living room and said, "sweetnesssss, I'm home", he walked through the house and said, "baby are you here"?, he still got no response and said, "maybe she's in the bedroom".

He walked through their house and noticed that everything normal, he ran his hand over his head as he pulled his cell off of his belt and dialed her cell. As he started walking through the house he heard her cell ringing in the living room, he said, "that's strange, she wouldn't leave and not take her cell".

Just as he was getting ready to call Hotch his cell started ringing, he looked down to see blocked call and he said, "hello", the mechanically changed voice on the other end said, "missing your beautiful wife yet"?, Derek said, "who is this, what have you done with my wife"?, he laughed and said, "you will never see her again, so I'd get use to living with nothing but memories".

Derek said, "please tell me what you want, I'll give you anything", the man said, "sorry agent Morgan but you have nothing we want, while this beautiful creature here wellllllll she has everthing we want". The last thing Derek heard before the call end was the man on the other end laughing. Derek quickly dialed Hotchs number.

After a few rings Derek said, "Hotch, man you need to get here and get here fast", Hotch said, "what's wrong, what happened"?, he said, "I I I got home and baby girl she's gone, somebody took her". Hotch said, "maybe she's just gone to the market or something", Derek said, "no, no they called me, they've got her, they took her".

Hotch said, "hang on I'll call the others and we'll be there as fast as we can", he said, "hurry Hotch, we've got to find Penelope before they can hurt her or worse", Hotch said, "we're on our way" and then the call ended. Derek looked up at their wedding picture on the wall and said, "hang on sweetness, hang on we'll get you back, I promise".


	2. Chapter 2

Sold-Ch 2

when Penelope woke up they were still in the van, she looked around and saw 4 masked men, she tried to move but found her hands tied behind her and her feet tied together. She was trying to be quiet in hopes of finding out who these men were or what they wanted with her but one of them turned around and saw her and said, "well lookey lookey, somebody's awake".

The driver said, "take it easy on her boys, don't bruise the merchandise", one man walked by her and said, "don't worry we'll be easy with her, we just want a little taste". He cut the ties that held her feet together and ran his hand up her thigh, she shook her head and said, "please, you don't have to do this".

She then felt her skirt sliding up her, the man said, "trust me I want to do this, we alllllll do and we will", she raised her leg and kicked him between the legs. He curled up into a ball and said, "get her, get her", the men held her down and he said, "you're going to pay for that one blondie" as he started unzipping his pants.

He was reaching for her panties when his cell started ringing, he said, "to be continued" as he stood back up and said, "yes sir", he said, "we've got her and are in route with her now". She listened as he said, "but sir", he said, "alright, we won't test the merchandise, yes, yes, you want to try her out first, yes sir".

Penelope felt her heart racing faster and faster as she wondered if Derek had gotten home yet and if he knew that she was gone, she closed her eyes and said to herself, "please find me hotstuff, please find me". She then watched as the man said, "we should be there in less than an hour sir and then the games can begin", he then put his cell back into his pocket and looked up at the men and said, "boss said that we aren't to do anything to her until after he's had her first".

The men all turned to look at her and at that moment she felt like a deer in front of a herd of wild cats, she swallowed hard and hoped that her family found her soon. She then watched as the man put more ties on her feet and said, "you will be mine Penelope and believe me when I say you will pay alllllll night long" causing the others to laugh.

Derek was still pacing back and forth when the team knocked on the door, he walked over and opened the door and said, "we've got to get her back Hotch, we've got to". He said, "we will Morgan, we will", Dave said, "tell us again what happened"?, he then spent the next couple of minutes filling the team in on what happened from the time he got home until the time he called Hotch.

Emily said, "since they knew you it sounds like she was taken for revenge", JJ said, "so what we need to do is first watch the survelience footage and see what we can see". Derek and the team then walked over to where the main camera was and opened the hidden compartment and then started rewinding the footage.

They all watched as Penelope walked into the house and did her thing in the kitchen and then they watched as she looked down at her watch before heading down the hall. Just as they were getting ready to stop the footage Reid said, "look right there" and they saw 3 masked men making their way through the house toward the bathroom and Penelope.

Derek said, "three of them Hotch, three", Dave said, "we need to pull up the footage for outside and see if they have a vehicle outside", Derek hit a few buttons and then they could see a white van in the back behind the house. Reid said, "no liscense plate, tented windows and it looks like even the driver has a mask on".

JJ said, "they sound like professionals", Derek said, "if they hurt her I swear I'll kill them", Dave then pointed to the other screen and said, "they're carrying her outside and putting her in the van". They all then watched helplessly as the van pulled away carrying Penelope and the four masked men.

Hotch said, "we'll see if Kevin can follow the white van on cameras", Dave said, "on it" as he pulled his cell of his side and walked through the house to make his call. Emily said, "they have about 1/2 head start on us, let's just hope that Kevin can do his thing and find that white van somewhere", JJ nodded her head in agreement as they stood there with Derek as he kept watching the footage over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

Sold-Ch 3

Penelope watched the three men as the van stopped, one of them got out and started pulling her toward the door, he stopped her when they were face to face and said, "we can do this the easy way with you walking or I can carry you", she said, "I'll walk". He said, "good girl, now don't try anything or we'll have to do something we don't want to do", she nodded her head in agreement as they started walking.

She looked around and thought to herself, "this place is huge, where are we", she kept looking for a way to escape but she was surrounded by the huge men that had taken her from home. She had walked through several rooms and they were beautiful, elegant and she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to her.

They finally stopped walking and she said, "where are we"?, one of the men said, "this will be your home for a few days, until the financial transaction occurs". Penelope said, "financial transaction, are you selling me"?, the man smiled and said, "yes, yes we are but before we do we all 4 plus the boss get a crack at you".

He touched her face and said, "and I'm gonna love trying to tame you", she said, "you will not touch me", he said, "ohhh but you will be helpless to stop me". She opened her mouth to speak and that's when their boss walked in and said, "ENOUGH", the 4 men looked down at their feet and said, "YES SIR", in unison as he stepped forward.

He circled her and said, "beautiful, perfect, you were right, she'll fetch a great price for us", the one man said, "thank you sir", the boss then touched Penelope on the arm and said, "so soft". He then leaned in and inhaled her perfume and said, "and you smell so sweet, it's going to be a pleasure to try you out first".

Penelope said, "you don't think that I'm gonna just let you do this to me do you"?, he stepped in front of her and said, "my beautiful Penelope you aren't going to have much of a choice". He looked at the men and said, "two of you need to hold her arms please", the reached out and took her by the arms like they were told.

She squirmed and said, "let me go, let me go", she watched as their boss walked toward her with a necklace in his hands, he said, "you need to stand still and listen to me while I explain to you what this is". She kept squirming until the boss said, "this my beautiful pawn is a bomb and I can set it off any time I want".

Penelope stood still and swallowed hard and said, "bomb, are you kidding"?, he said, "oh no Penelope I am quite serious, from this moment on you will do what you're told, when you are told, do you understand me"?, she said, "y y yes". He touched her face and said, "yes what"?, she said, "yes sir".

The boss said, "good girl", he looked over his shoulder and said, "send Shelly in here please", the man walked over and opened the door and said, "Shelly". Penelope then watched as a beautiful blond woman that looked a lot like her stepped forward and said, "yes sir", the boss said, "take our newest addition and get her ready for me please".

Shelly said, "yes sir as you wish", Penelope couldn't help but notice that Shelly to had a necklace around her neck, as they walked out of the room she heard the boss say, "number 1 you and number 2 go stand outside the door while Shelly gets our newest prize ready for us", they said, "yes sir" in unison as they followed the girls out of the room.

Penelope followed Shelly into a beautiful bedroom and then into a huge bathroom, she said, "take a shower and put this on", Penelope said, "Shelly, can I ask you some questions"?, she said, "yes". Penelope said, "how long have you been here"?, she said, "2 years", she said, "2 years"?, she said, "yes, sir bought me and I am his to do with what he wants".

Penelope said, "he was teasing about him and the other 4 trying me out, right"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no he wasn't, first you will have sex with the boss and then his first in command and then so on and so on until all of them have had you". She said, "that can't happen, I won't let it happen", Shelly put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "if you don't they will kill you".

Penelope said, "you don't really think they would do that do you"?, she said, "I know they do, I've seen numerous girls killed because they wouldn't do what they were told". She said, "I have a husband to get back to, a life, a job, I can't be here", Shelly said, "I was you 2 years ago Penelope, I was newly married and my husband had gone to the store when they came in and took me".

Shelly said, "take your shower or they will come in and give it to you", Penelope watched as Shelly turned the water on, she sighed as she stepped under the stream she then said, "Shelly what happens here"'?, she said, "this is a storage place, like a housing until payment is given and then you will go with whoever buys you".

Penelope couldn't help but notice that Shelly was pregnant, their was just a hint of a bump and she said, "how far along are you"?, Shelly put her hand protectively on her stomach and said, "about 3 months". Penelope said, "who's the father"?, she said, "I'm not sure", Penelopes heart broke for Shelly and she said, "you don't know"?, the young girl shook her head and said, "no, here you do what you're told when you're told".

Penelope said, "so if he tells you to sleep with somebody you do it or else"?, she said, "that's correct, you do it or you die", she then dried Penelope off and handed her the nighty and said, "put this on, we've got to get you ready". Penelope reached and got the nighty and thought to herself, "please find me Derek, please find me".

Meanwhile back at Dereks place they are all on speaker phone with Kevin and he tells them light by light where they were until he loses them when they cross out of Virginia. He said, "I've tried several cameras sir but so far no footage after they hit Virginia", Hotch said,"keep looking Kevin, keep looking", Kevin said, "I will sir, I will" and then the call ended.

Derek hit the wall and said, "this can't be happening, not to her, it just can't", JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "we will find her Derek", he said, "what happens if when we find her she's dead Jayje, if anything happens to her it's all my fault". She pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth as tears streamed down both of their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Sold-Ch 4

As Shelly helped Penelope with her nighty she said, "remember Penelope just do what they tell you to do and you might get out of here alive", Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I think I'd rather be dead than to let them touch me". Shelly said, "I thought that way to when I first came here".

Penelope said, "do you stil feel that way"?, she said, "no because the only thing that keeps me going is this little one that's growing inside me, no matter who the father is I'm his or her mommy". The thoughts of one of her assilants getting her pregnant was more than Penelope could take so she runs to the toilet and empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Shelly said, "I'm so sorry Penelope but it's time, first brush your teeth and gargle and then we'll get you ready on the bed", she reluctantly brushed her teeth and gargled before following Shelly back into the bedroom. When they stepped into the room the boss was already sitting on the side of the bed.

He held out his hand and said, "come Penelope, join me", Shelly whispered, "you can do this" before looking at the boss and saying, "is their anything else you want me to do sir"?, he thought for a minute and said, "you can please number 4 please"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes sir" and turned and walked out of the room leaving Penelope and the leader alone.

Penelope blew out a deep breath as she reluctantly put her hand in his, he pulled her closer and said, "so beautiful, so sexy and today, right now, all mine". He then leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck, when Penelope felt his lips on her neck her skin started crawling and she wanted to vomit.

His hands then started roaming all over her body, when his hand stopped at her breast she pulled away and said, "noooo" she started to run away from the bed and he picked up the remote and said, "Penelope stop and look at what's in my hand". She turned and saw the remote in is hand.

He said, "you have until I count to 5 to drop the nighty and be standing in front of me naked or you die", she stood there thinking, could she do this as he said, "1". She felt numb, could she do this, could she let a man rape her as he said, "2", the thoughts of being with another man while her thoughts were constantly on Derek was wrong and she didn't know if she could do it as he said, "3".

The boss said, "I am serious Penelope, I will kill you and your family if you don't do what you're told", she said, "my family"?, he said, "yes I have people watching your family right now and if you don't submit to my will and the will of my men your family will all be killed, slowly, one by one".

She took a deep breath and slowly started sliding out of her nighty, she couldn't allow her family to die, not when it was in her power to save them and if letting these men have sex with her would save them and keep them alive she would do it. As he watched the nighty sliding down her body he felt himself getting hard, painfully hard and he couldn't wait to thrust between those creamy white legs.

when she was naked he said, "now lay down on the bed and spread your legs wide for me", she said, "y y yes", he said, "yes what"?, she said, "yes sir" as she walked by him and climbed upon the bed and laid down. He watched as she spread her legs open wide for him, he opened his robe and dropped it to the floor before climbing upon the bed with her.

He started kissing his way from her belly button up, when he made it to her breasts he stopped and paid each one the attention it deserved, not stopping until both nipples were hard. He then kissed his way up to her neck and the closer he got to her lips the harder he was getting, she was his and he was going to take complete and total advantage of that.

He climbed between her legs and said, "you're mine Penelope" as he thrust himself inside her, he was rough and unfeeling as he pounded into her over and over. He kissed her lips, gently at first but that changed as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, he pulled apart and said, "wrap your legs around me".

She did what she was told and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, he moaned, groaned and grunted as he got closer and closer to release. As he moved in and out of her she fought back the urge to vomit, she was afraid that if she did that he would kill one of her family and she couldn't let that happen.

He smiled against her lips and said, "so good Penelope, so so good" and a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her, she gasped in disgust as she felt his release. He collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "that was amazing, your family will be safe, safe for now". she laid there afraid to do anything he didn't tell her to do, so afraid that if she did that he would change his mind and hurt her family.

He rolled over onto his side and said, "you have 5 minutes to rest and then you will service number 2 and if I'm not pleased your husband will be killed, are we clear"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes sir". The boss got up and walked to the door and said, "number 2 please come in", he walked in and smiled as he approached the bed removing his clothes.

Meanwhile back in Virginia Hotch said,"we need to sit and think who that we've taken down would want revenge on Derek", Dave said, "we need to get back to the BAU and pull up the cases". Derek said, "the sooner we find Penelope the better, I can't stand the thoughts not knowing how she is, where she is or what they're doing to her", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they all headed out the front door with Derek closing it behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sold-Ch 5

Penelope laid helplessly as one by one the guards came in and had their way with her, the boss sat in the corner and stroked himself and watched as each interlude occurred. When the last guard filled her with his seed and put his clothes back on and left the leader walked back over and said, "go clean up and then we will have some food in the dining room with the others and then you will be back in here with me for tonight".

She stood up and said, "yes sir" as she broken heartedly walked toward the bathroom, before she got to the door he said, "you did a good job pleasing me and my men so your family will be safe for today". She said, "thank you sir" before walking into the bathroom and heading straight over to the shower.

She leaned down and turned the water on and then stepped inside and as the water hit her body she broke down and cried, memories of each of the men raping her filled her mind and she slid down the wall and curled her legs against her chest. All she wanted right now was for Derek to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright but after what had been happening to her for the past few hours she didn't know if Derek would want her anymore.

Derek and the team were sitting at the table in the round table room, they were going over case after case trying to make a list of people that would want to hurt Derek or his family. With each case they would ask themselves the same question, "would any of them want revenge bad enough to hurt Penelope to get back at Derek.

While they were working on the files Kevin ran into the room and Derek said, "please tell me you have something", he said, "I was able to track the van but then it disappeared off of my screens. Hotch said, "how far were you able to follow them"?, he said, "I was able to track them to a small airport and then lost them".

Dave said, "a small airport in Maryland, get us the address"?, he pulled it up and sent the address to their cells and as they headed out the door Reid said, "what if this is just a way to get us out of town, what if this is just a smokescreen for something else"?, Derek said, "like what kid"?, he said, "maybe they want us to think that they flew her out of Maryland when in fact she's still there in Maryland"?, Hotch said, "we'll go to this airport and work our way back and hope that we're able to find a hint of where she is" as they headed out of the room.

After her shower Penelope put the dress that was laid out for her, she then walked into the bedroom and found the leader waiting on her, he smiled and said, "you look amazing". He kissed her shoulder and said, "shall we"?, he then held out his arm and she swallowed hard as she looped her arm through his.

As they headed toward the dining room he smiled at her and said, "bidding on you starts in the morning so by this time tomorrow you will be in your new home". She said, "p p please don't sell me", he said, "awww my sweet sweet Penelope, don't you worry, you will go to a good home, you will have an owner that will treat you the way you deserve".

When they stepped into the dining room the guards all stood up as their leader pulled out Penelopes chair, after she sat down he walked to the other end of the table and sat down. It was then and only then did the guards sit down, the first course was brought out and the leader looked at his guards and said, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving, I worked myself up quite an appetite".

The guards all nodded their heads in agreement making Penelope even more nauseated than she was before, the gang leader looked at her and said, "eat Penelope, you'll need your strength for later". she said, "yes sir" and picked up her fork and continued to eat whatever they put in front of her to eat.

She wondered what would happen when she was bought tomorrow, would she still have to wear the necklace that was keeping her as a prisioner, she thought and thought before she finally asked, "sir, when I go to my new home will I have to wear this necklace"?, he said, "yes, yes you will and the threat to your family will still be in effect, if you don't do what you're told when you're told your family will be taken care of".

The rest of the time they were in the dining room was spent in silence, well that was until the boss was finished eating, he said, "are you finished Penelope"?, she said, "yes sir". He looked at his guards and said, "number 2 I want you and 3 to stand outside the door tonight and 4 I want you to make sure that everything is going smoothly with everything for tomorrow and 5 I want you to spend the night with Shelly".

They all looked at him and smiled and said, "yes sir" in unison, while Penelope and the leader were heading back toward the bedroom number 2 was right on their heels. As they got closer and closer to the bedroom she felt nausea once again rolling through her stomach at the thoughts of having to spend the night alone with the boss.

Penelope and the boss walked closer to the bed and number 2 closed the door, the next thing she knew she was pushed down on the bed as his hands quickly found their way between her legs. He kissed her lips and said, "spread your legs for me Penelope, spread them wide", she said, "yes sir" as she opened her legs.

He said, "tonight you are going to experience what it's like to be with a real man", she said, "yes sir", he said, "alright Penelope, I want you to take my belt off and toss it to the floor". she did what she was told and he said, "now slide my pants down over my hips", she slid them down and watched as his erection sprang free.

He said, "now I'm going to lay down and I want you to ride me hard and fast, do you hear me"?, she said, "yes sir", he rolled over onto his back and he held the remote to the necklace up and said, "now Penelope". She closed her eyes and said to herself, "please forgive me Derek, please forgive me" as she slowly sank down on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sold-Ch 6

The next morning Penelope woke up to an empty bed but had Shelly standing beside the bed, she said, "good morning Penelope". Penelope said, "good morning Shelly", she took a deep breath and said, "not that I'm complaining but where is he"?, she smiled and said, "getting the bidding room ready and getting ready to meet the bidders".

She handed Penelope a dress and said, "you have 5 minutes to get showered and get this dress on", she nodded her head and said, "okay". Shelly then watched as Penelope walked into the bathroom and then came back out a few minutes later showered and fully dressed.

She looked at Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, Penelope said, "a little sick at my stomach", Shelly said, "the first thing your new boss will do is do a pregnancy test on you". She said, "why"?, Shelly said, "because if you're pregnant that will give them something else to hold over your head if you don't do what you're told to do".

Shelly reached up and pulled the shoulders down on her dress and said, "he likes it this way, it gives them more access to us and our bodies". She rolled her eyes and said, "so what happens now"?, she said, "I take you to the bidding room and you walk the runway and if they want to see a part of you or want you to do something, well anything but actual sex, if they want that they have to buy you".

She opened the door and came face to face with number 2, he leans in and says, "you are a wild cat and I'm gonna miss that mouth of yours". Penelope kept walking and he said, "did you hear me"?, she said, "yes, yes I did", he said, "Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, you are a vixen but your new owner will tame you and he won't be as gentle as we were yesterday and lastnight".

He kept talking to her until Shelly led her into the bidding room, her leader said, "gentlemen this is Penelope Garcia Morgan, she is married to FBI agent and member of the BAU Derek Morgan, she worked with them as their analyst up until the time she was brought to me".

She walked up and down the runway and her leader said, "we have a bidder that wants you to lower the front of your dress so that he can see your breasts". She did what she was told and she watched as the price on the huge screen in front of her said, "$1,000,000".

The leader said, "okay Penelope raise the front of your dress and show off what's between those legs of yours"?, she again did what she was told and the price on the screen raised to $2,600,000". The leader said, "I have $2,600,000 going once, going twice and then $3,000,000 popped up.

He said, "alright $3,000,000 going once, going twice, sold to bidder number 2 for $3,000,000", he looked at Penelope and said, "follow Shelly to room 2 so that you can meet your new owner". She said, "yes sir" as she walked back to the door and then followed Shelly to room 2.

As they headed toward room 2 Shelly said, "just stay strong Penelope and do whatever they tell you to and you're gonna be okay". She swallowed hard and said, "thank you", Shelly then opened the door and said, "bidder number 2 here is your prize, here is Penelope Garcia Morgan".

When Penelope saw who it was she said, "you, no it can't be you, you're suppose to be dead", he laughed and said, "well what can I say the news of my demise was wrong and we're going to have a lot of fun Penelope" as he took her by the hand and led her away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sold-Ch 7

Derek and the team had landed in Maryland and had split up as JJ and Emily headed to the police department to let them know about Penelope being taken and Reid and Dave headed east and Hotch and Derek headed north to see if they could find any signs of Penelope.

Meanwhile headed toward the airport Penelope said, "Carl Buford ,how is it that you're alive, you died, they killed you in prison"?, the man stretched back in his seat and said, "well money talks and well mine did a lot of talking and it allowed me to walk right out of there".

He reached over and put his hand on her leg and said, "I can't wait to see what Derek sees in you, I imagine that you're a wild cat in the sack". She said, "you will not touch me", he waved the remote in her face and said, "ohhhh I will and I'm going to start when our jet takes off".

She said, "I will not let you touch me"?, he said, "I'm going to take great pleasure in marking you as mine sweet sweet Penelope". Penelope said, "when Derek finds me he will kill you", Carl laughed and said, "once I've had you he won't want you".

He slid his hand up under her dress and she pushed him away, he slapped her across the face and said, "you are not, not ever, to refuse me, I will touch you whenever and wherever I want, do you hear me"?, she just sat there looking at him and he said, "DO YOU HEAR ME"?, she said, "yes", he smiled and said, "yes what Penelope"?, she said, "yes sir".

Carl took great pleasure in saying, "alright we have a few minutes before we get to the airport so how about we put that mouth of yours to work"?, she sat there looking as he said, "drop to your knees and service me Penelope, I bet that mouth of yours will feel amazing on me".

Carl watched with a smile on his face as she slid out of the seat and dropped to her knees in front of him, she then worked on his zipper and as his erection sprang free he said, "I'm waiting Penelope". She said, "yes sir" as she leaned down and did what she had been told to do.

Meanwhile Derek walks into a car dealership and said, "have you seen this woman"?, he said, "no, no I don't recognize her". He held up a picture of the van and said, "what about this van"?, he said, "now that I have seen and it was a couple of hours ago".

He said, "did they buy it from you"?, he said, "they sure did, paid cash"?, he said, "if we got a sketch artist here could you describe the man that bought it"?, he said, "sure good". He said, "we've got to get a sketch artist here, he says that he can give a description".

Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed JJ and filled her in on what the car dealership owner said and she said, "we'll get an artist there as soon as we can". When Derek ended the call he weakly smiled knowing that this was the first lead they had since Penelope was taken.

Carl gripped Penelopes hair as he thrust himself into her mouth, her mouth felt so good wrapped around him and he couldn't wait to get her on that jet and thrust himself between her legs. He smiled thinking that once he had been with Penelope Derek wouldn't want her any more.

As he felt himself getting close he thrust one time and exploded inside her mouth, he said, "now be a good girl and swallow it all". He grinned as he heard her swallow, he said, "now lick me clean and then get back up in the seat because we're almost at the airport".

She did what she was told and then climbed back in the seat beside him dreading what else was in store for her once the jet took off.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter contains sexual content

Sold-Ch 8

As they stepped onto the jet Penelope pulled away from Carl and he quickly caught her and slapped her again and said, "you don't act like a woman that's wanting to live". She said, "not if it means having to be with you I'd rather die".

Carl wrapped his arms around her and said, "what about Derek, what if I killed him"?, her heart started racing and she said, "no, no please don't do that". He said, "I will unless you do what you're told", she said, "how do I know that you are even close to Derek"?, he said, "when the jet takes off I'll show you".

He pointed at the seat beside him and said, "SIT DOWN", she did what she was told and as the jet took off she prayed that Derek and the rest of her family were alright. Carl smiled and said, "now Penelope go to the sleeping compartment and strip down and climb onto the bed".

She said, "no", he said, "ohhhh I forgot I've got to show you proof don't I"?, she said, "yes, yes you do", he pulled his cell out and dialed a number and put it on speaker. After a few rings she heard, "yes sir", he said, "do you have a visual of Derek Morgan"?, he said, "we do".

He said, "send me a video please"?, he said, "will do sir", the man then taped a few seconds so that Penelope could see that Derek was alive and well and in Maryland looking for her. Carl held the phone and said, "here is your proof".

Penelope smiled as she saw her husband was indeed a live and well", she said, "and if I do what you say"?, he said, "as long as you do what you're told your husband and family will be fine". She stood up and walked to the back of the jet.

When Carl stepped into the sleeping compartment and said, "beautiful, simply beautiful", he toed off his shoes and started removing his clothes. As he climbed up onto the bed she felt her heart racing, the thoughts of having to sleep with Carl made her sick but if it meant keeping Derek and the others alive and well she would do it.

Carl kissed her stomach and slowly kissed his way up to her ample bussom where he wasted no time in taking her nipple into his mouth. After a few minutes he switched to the other nipple to show it the same attention before he then kissed his way up to the curve of her neck.

He gently sucked and bit making sure to mark her as he went, he then kissed her lips gently, she laid there not responding to him at all. He grabbed her face and said, "make me think that you want me or else I make a call and Derek dies".

She said, "you wouldn't"?, he said, "ohhh I would", she then watched as he reached down into the floor and grabbed his cell and hit redial. After a few rings she heard, "yes sir", he said, "if I don't call you back in half an hour kill Derek", he said, "it would be my pleasure sir".

He then laid the cell back on the table and said, "now where were we"?, she said, "please don't hurt Derek and I'll do anything, anything you want". He said, "prove it", she pushed him down onto his back and straddled his waist, she slowly sank down on him and started riding him.

Meanwhile at the dealership Derek stood behind the clerk and watched as she drew what the man described, she was making sure that the nose, the eyes, everything was exactly the way he was describing. When she was just about through she said, "what about scars"?, he said, "yes a small one right here" and she drew it in and then turned it around and said, "is this him, is this the man that picked up the truck"?, he said, "it is", Derek said, "that's impossible, he's dead, he died in prison".

Hotch said, "are you sure that this is the man"?, she said, "I am, I'm positive" Derek said, "we've got to find her because if she's with Carl it's hard to tell what he would do to her". He nodded his head in agreement as he pulled his cell off his side and headed outside to make a call.

On the jet Carl reached up and cupped her breasts and said, "beautiful, I love to watch you bounce as you ride me Penelope, I can now see what Derek sees in you". Hearing Dereks name come from his lips ripped her heart out, she blocked his voice out and did what she was had to do to keep her family safe.

She gasped in surprise as he rolled them over and thrust himself inside her, he smiled against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pounded into her over and over, his grunts and moans filled the room as he took the woman that was married to Derek.

Derek was his when he was a boy and now he's got Dereks wife in his bed and she will do whatever he says whenever he says and he's going to take full advantage of the situation. Seconds later he moans her name in pleasure as he fills her with his seed.

He kissed her on the lips and said, "good job Penelope, Derek lives another day", he then gets up and gets dressed and says, "get dressed and join me out front". She nodded her head and said, "yes sir", after he walked out smiling she rolled over onto her side and said, "please forgive me Derek, please" as tears streamed down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains sexual content

Sold-Ch 9

She pulled herself up and got dressed and headed back through the jet, she had just slept with Carl Buford the man that had molested her husband when he was a boy. She shook her head and said to herself, "I just hope that one day he will forgive me for what I did".

Carl looked up and said, "come, sit, eat", she sat down beside him and watched as he raised the lid and said, "it's your favorite, I've done research". She said, "thank you", he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "as long as you do what you're told everything and everybody will be fine", she nodded her head in agreement as she started eating her food.

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "hang on sweetness, we'll find you and then he'll pay for everything he's doing". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "Kevin said that a man matching Carls description just flew out from an airport not far from here".

Derek said, "we've got to get there Hotch, we've got to get her back", Hotch said, "we will, we will" as they made their way toward the SUV. Hotch said, "the rest of the team is going to meet us there", Derek nodded his head in agreement as they raced away from the scene.

Carl slid his hand up Penelopes thigh and said, "I can't wait till your swollen with my child", she said, "never", he said, "ohhhh it will happen or Derek is going to die". She said, "I slept with you isn't that enough Carl"?, he said, "now that I've had the best I want to keep it and I will do what I have to do".

Penelope said, "you are a sick man, a sick sick man and when Derek and the team find you they will kill you and that's a promise". He pushed her dress up a little higher and said, "ahhhh but you see they are going to go in a completely different direction than we are soooooo they won't find you, at least not now".

She said, "don't touch me", he laughed and said, "I can have you right here if I want", she didn't open her mouth because she knew it was true. He said, "see you know it's true, if I wanted to I'd bend you over this chair and take you so don't press your luck".

She wiped a tear away and said, "where are we going"?, he said, "we're going home", she said, "Virginia"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhh no, not your home, our home and ya know the funny thing"?, she shook her head and he said, "we're going to be right under their noses and they aren't even gonna know it".

Penelope blew out a deep breath as she looked out the window, they were heading to Chicago and surely she would be able to get word to somebody or find the chance to get away. Carl sighed happily and said, "now that we've had lunch how about we work off that food"?, she said, "I'd rather eat rat poision".

He said, "maybe later but for now I want you and what I want, I get", he stood up and started unzipping his pants as he jerked her up and forced her over a chair. As he had his way with her tears streamed down her face, each thrust was killing more and more of her heart and soul.

Derek and the others jumped out of their SUVs and headed toward the information counter, the woman looked up and said, "may I help you"?, Derek flashed his badge and said, "have you seen this man"?, she looked at the picture and said, "I have and it wasn't more than an hour or so ago".

Hotch stepped forward and said, "did he buy a ticket"?, she said, "no sir, he has a private plane", Derek and Hotch looked at each other and then Derek said, "private plane, are you serious"?, she said, "I am, it's a beautiful jet and he usually lands and takes off from the same runway right over there" they turned to look as she pointed.

JJ said, "excuse me but when you saw him did he have a woman with him'?, she said, "yes, a beautiful blonde", Emily said, "did you get to speak to them"?, she said, "no, they went right by, is something wrong"?, Derek said, "yeah somethings wrong, he kidnapped my wife".

She said, "sir I'm so sorry but we didn't know", Hotch said, "it isn't your fault, he's not blaming you", Derek said, "not at all it's just hard when we found out we were so close". The clerk said, "I wish their was something I could do to help but sadly private jets don't have to file flight plans with us".

Reid said, "is that information filed anywhere that you know of"?, she said, "just on the jet, the book stays with the pilot, I'm so sorry". Emily said, "thank you and if you see them again please contact us" as she handed the frightened young clerk her card", she nodded her head and said, "don't worry we will", she then stood there and watched as the team walked away.

Penelope held on to the sides of the chair and wished that he would hurry up, his grunts filled the cabin as he moved within her. Carl bit down on the side of her neck as he exploded inside her, when he was done he slapped her on the butt and said, "to be continued later Pen elopeeeeeeee" and then he laughed as he fixed his pants and walked over and sat down in his seat.

She wiped her face and turned when he said, "sit down", she walked over and sat down and started looking out the window wondering how long it would take before the team would find her, if their would be anything left when he was done torturing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sold-Ch 10

The team searched and searched for any signs of Carl and Penelope but every lead they had fell flat and it had now been over 3 years since she disappeared. They were however able to bring down the ring that had kidnapped her and sold her.

Derek took great pleasure in beating the leader within an inch of his life before Dave and Hotch pulled him off and calmed him down. The only thing he would tell them is that she was sold for $3,000,000 dollars and that she was a wild cat in the sack which only made Derek beat on them more.

Their wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her and look for her, about a year Penelope was taken Derek started working on another house, one that would be their second home, one where they could build new memories together but as time went on and they still hadn't found any sign of her he started to lose hope.

Meanwhile in Chicago Penelope was smiling down at her 2 1/2 year old daughter as she slept, her little Angela was what was keeping her sane. Carl finally after about a year started removing the necklace at nights and cuffing her to the bed and a short time later he stopped with the necklace all together.

He had cameras in every room and their wasn't anything she could do that he couldn't see, he loved being able to keep his eyes on what was his and Penelope and Angel were his. Penelope slid her hand down to her growing stomach and said, "don't worry mommy isn't going to let anything happen to you, no matter what I have to do".

Carl walked into the room and said, "now Penelope", she turned around and followed him through to the bedroom and said, "yes Carl". He said, "are you alright, I've noticed that you're pale today"?, she said, "I'm not feeling good, been nauseated and dizzy".

He said, "I'm going to take take you to a doctor and get you checked out", her heart raced and she said, "I don't want anything to happen to the baby". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "I know, neither do I sweetie, neither do I".

He chained her hands and said, "only for precaution Penelope, just know that if you try anything you will never see our daughter again". Penelope said, "I won't try anything, I promise", as he fastened Angel into her carseat Penelope sighed hoping that somebody would see her and notify Derek and the FBI.

As he drove Penelope kept remembering what he said their daughter, Angel wasn't his she was Dereks but him believing that Angel was his was keeping her safe. Penelope delivered on time but told Carl that she was early so that would satisfy him that she was his.

She still remembered the night the baby was born, she could see it like it happened yesterday, it was a hot summer night and being locked up in that basement all day was hard on her. She remembered Carl forcing himself on her hours before and then her starting to have pains.

She was in labor for 10 hours before Carls cousin Betty delivered the little girl, to make sure and to make sure that she kept her mouth shut Carl killed her and buried her in a shallow grave. From the minute Penelope saw Angel she knew that the little girl was Dereks and that is one of the main reasons she was able to hold on.

When they pulled into an alley he said, "come on", he opened her door and helped her inside while he carried Angels carseat. Their was no paperwork to fill out and nobody was there but the doctor, it was a man that Carl knew so their was no problem with anybody finding out she was there.

Carl said, "she's almost 4 months along and she's not doing good, she miscarried about 8 months ago and then about 5 months before that and we're a little worried". The doctor looked down at Angel and said, "how old is she"?, Penelope said, "about 2 1/2 years old".

He said, "did you have any problems with her'?, Penelope said, "nausea and I was weak but nothing like I have been with this pregnancy". The doctor pulled out a fetal monitor and hooked it up and Penelope waited patiently and then said, "is the baby alright"?, he looked at Carl and said, "she needs to be in a hospital where she can be monitored".

Carl said, "no can do man, I can't let anybody see her, I bought her over 3 years ago", he said, "bought her"?, Carl said, "yep, she's mine and little Angel is mine and ain't nobody gonna take them away from me and I mean nobody".

He said, "well I can write a script for a med that might help but you have to watch to more serious problems with this pregnancy". Carl said, "like what"?, the doctor said, "like spotting, vomiting, pain, because if any of that happen she could miscarry".

Penelope said, "how is the babies heartbeat"?, he said, "it's below normal but still ok, you need to rest and I mean complete bedrest". He then looked at Carl and said, "and no sex Carl, no sex at all", Carl said, "we can do that can't we sweetie"?, Penelope said, "defintley".

After handing him a script he said, "make sure she gets one of these every 6 hours", he said, "don't worry I will doc". A few mintues later they pulled up in the alley beside the drugstore, he said, "I'm gonna put the necklace on and take Angel with me just so you won't get any ideas".

She said, "please don't take my baby", he grabbed her arm and said, "shut up Penelope, she's my daughter to and I'm taking her". She then jumped as he put the necklace around her neck and armed it again, she was hoping that she had seen the last of the necklace.

Carl got out and grabbed the car seat and took their sleeping daughter inside with him to get Penelopes much needed medication. She was sitting there looking around, she wanted to draw attention to herself but Carl had armed that necklace and taken her daughter away and she couldn't risk hurting her babies.

A few minutes later Carl came out with the meds and a bottle of water, he said, "take one now", Penelope took the pill and water and said, "thank you" as she swallowed the pill. Carl said, "I don't want anything to happen to my baby and you, well you are my meal ticket, as long as I've got you Derek ain't gonna do nothing at all".

Meanwhile across the street Desiree Morgan was coming out of the grocery store and she looked up and saw a car carrying Penelope going up the street. She said, "it can't be, it is, it's Penelope", she hopped into her car and pulled out her cell phone and called Derek.

After a few rings she heard, "hey Desi", she said, "Derek I found her, I see her", he said, "calm down Des, who do you see"?, she said, "Penelope, I see Penelope".


	11. Chapter 11

Sold-Ch 11

Derek stood up and said, "Penelope, did you say Penelope"?, Desi said, "I did, I was coming out of the market down the street from mommas old house and then she went by in a car that looked like it was being driven by Carl Buford".

She said, "I'm following them now", Derek said, "be careful Des you don't know what he's capable of", she said, "don't worry big brother I'll be careful". Derek said, "I'll tell Hotch and then be on my way", she said, "be careful, love ya".

Derek said, "you're the one that needs to be careful, love you to baby sister", after the call ended Derek ran up the stairs and into Hotchs office. Hotch looked up and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "Desi called and said that she saw Penelope and Carl in Chicago, she's following them now".

He jumped up and said, "let's go", as they started down the stairs he said, "grab your go bags and let's go, I'll fill everybody in on the way to the jet". Everybody nodded their heads yes as they jumped up and headed toward the elevator.

Desi managed to keep far enough behind Carl so that he didn't suspect he was being followed, she watched as they pulled into a building and disappeared. She then parked her car and got out and walked up to the building and saw them heading into a house.

Her mouth flew open when she saw Carl carrying a car seat with a little girl in it that looked to be about 2 1/2 years old and then Penelope turned to the side and she could see a baby bump. She said, "ohhhh Penelope, you poor thing, what has he done to you" as she made her way inside the building.

She stopped at the door and sent Derek a message with the address in it and a picture of the building they disappeared into before putting her cell back into her pocket and walking on. Carl helped Penelope to the bed and said, "I'm going to go and fix you something to eat, don't get up".

She rubbed her stomach and said, "don't worry I won't", before he walked out of the room she said, "can you take this necklace off"?, he said, "not just yet, maybe later" and then disappeared out into the hall. She looked at her daughter and said, "come here princess, come to mommy".

She got Angel out and laid the little girl beside her and said, "you look so much like your daddy and he's going to be so happy about you". Angel looked up at her mommy and smiled and that made Penelope smile knowing that a part of Derek was always with her.

Desi quietly peeped through the window and saw Carl in the kitchen fixing something to eat, she slipped around the side of the house and tried to look into several windows but they were covered up. She made it to one window that was barred up but she managed to see Penelope laying on the bed with a little girl sleeping beside her.

She said, "I better get out of here and wait on Derek and the team", she turned around and headed back outside to the car to wait on the others. Meanwhile inside Carl took some soup and a sandwich with some juice in to Penelope and said, "here, you need to eat this', she nodded her head and said, "okay" as she started eating her soup.

Carl said, "I'm going to put her in her crib", Penelope said, "okay but try not to wake her", he nodded his head as he picked her up and carried her over and laid her down in her big girl crib. He then turned around and said, "are you feeling okay now"?, she said, "right now I am".

He said, "I have a few things I need to do but I've still got this remote and I'll be right out here", she said, "I'm not going anywhere". He then turned around and headed out of the room leaving her behind to finish her food, she sighed and rubbed her stomach and said, "I love you little one no matter who your daddy is" she then took a sip of her juice and then continued eating her food.


	12. Chapter 12

Sold-Ch 12

Desi stood and waited patiently and watched to make sure that they didn't go anywhere before Derek and the others could get there. She got a text when they landed letting them know that they were on their way and would be there in a few minutes.

Once they got on the scene Derek hugged her and said, "thank you Des", she said, "Derek their is a few things you need to know". He said, "what things"?, she said, "she has a baby girl she looks to be about 2 1/2 years old".

Derek swallowed hard and said, "I'll kill him", she put her hand on Dereks arm and said, "and she's pregnant with another baby". JJ covered her mouth and said, "poor Garcie, I can't imagine what he's put her through while he's had her".

Hotch said, "alright let's head on over, Desi can you show us where they are"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure, come this way". She led them inside the building and through the door to the house on the other side.

Hotch peeped in one window and saw Carl sitting at a table getting paperwork ready, he turned to the team and whispered, "he's getting the ID's ready, he's going to run". Derek said, "not with baby girl he isn't", Hotch said, "Derek, I want you, JJ and Emily to go around the house and check to see if their is any way we can get in and Dave, Rossi and I will go through the front door", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they split up.

Derek had looked into several windows and wasn't able to see anything but he couldn't help but smile when he looked through the next window and saw Penelope laying there. His heart ached when he saw the little girl sleeping beside her and then he glanced at her growing stomach and said, "he's a dead man".

JJ said, "you try to find a way through this window and we'll go around and try another window", he said, "ok and be careful" and after they went around the corner he started trying to work the bars loose so that he could get inside to his wife.

Penelope looked up at the window and saw Derek and she thought she was dreaming, she said, "Derek"?, she then surrounded the baby with pillows and got up off the bed and started over toward the window. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Carl wasn't coming and she put her hand up to the window and whispered, "Derek".

He put his hand on the window and said, "I love you baby, we're going to get you out", she said, "hurry", before Derek could warn her Carl ran into the room and pulled her away causing her to fall to the floor. He said, "see what you made me do"?, she grabbed her stomach and said, "my baby".

He looked at Derek and said, "you lost Derek, she's mine now", Derek said, "neverrrrr" and slammed his elbow into the glass causing it to shatter. Carl covered his eyes and said, "ahhhhhhhhhh", it was then that Hotch, Dave and Reid made entrance into the room.

Reid ran over to Penelope and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "my little genius, ohhhh how I've missed you", he smiled and said, "I've missed you to Garcia". She was hit with a sharp pain and she said, "my baby, I'm losing my baby".

Emily and JJ ran into the room closely followed by Derek who was at her side in seconds, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, so so sorry that this happened to you". She said, "it isn't your fault handsome, I did what I had to dooooooo" as she was hit with another contraction", she looked down at her legs and saw blood.

Reid said, "we need to get her to the hospital", Derek picked her up and said, "I'll take her", she said, "necklace, necklace is bomb". Derek put her back down on the ground and said, "where's the remote"?, she said, "Carls got it".

Hotch said, "here it is", he tried to turn it off but couldn't, and Dave said, "it must have done something to it when it hit the floor". Derek said, "I've got to disarm it sweetness and then we'll get you to the hospital", she nodded her head yes and said, "hurry hotstuff, hurry".

Emily and JJ were cuffing Carl and he looked at JJ and said, "you're beautiful, wanna be with a real man"?, she said, "I am with a real man". He laughed and said, "whatever helps you sleep at night gorgeous", they rolled their eyes as they quickly handed Carl over to the locals so he could be returned to prison.

Derek said, "hang on just a second and let me cut this wire", Penelope sat there squeezing Reids hand as Derek clipped the wire. He then watched as the light went from red to green and then he took it off and said, "let's get you to that hospital".

She smiled and said, "I love you Derek, I never stopped", he kissed her lips and said ,"I love you to sweetness, foerever and ever" as he carried her out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Sold-Ch 13

When Derek got Penelope out to the cars the medics were racing toward them, he gently laid her down on the gurney and said, "it's okay sweetness, they are going to help you". Penelope said, "don't leave me please", he squeezed her hand and said, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise".

She laid down on the gurney and tried to let the medics check her out, the feeling of their hands on her made her feel like she was coming out of her skin. She looked up at Derek and said, "NOOOOOOO, MAKE THEM STOP, PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TOUCH ME".

Derek said, "baby it's okay", she said, "no, no it isn't, it will never be okay again Derek", one of the medics said, "it's understandable after everything she's been through that she doesn't want a man examining her". Penelope grabbed her stomach with her free hand and said, "my baby, my baby".

Hotch had called for a another ambulance expecting the reaction Penelope gave to the male medics and it was only a matter of a few minutes before more medics pulled up to the scene, female paramedics. One ran over and said, "it's okay Mrs. Morgan my name is Natalie and I'm going to be going with you to the hospital, is that okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, just please help me, help my baby".

The other medic walked over and said, "let's get you checked out and to the hospital", she relaxed as much as she could as the medics quickly checked over her. Derek stood there holding her hand and hoping that everything was alright with her and the baby.

A few minutes later Natalie looked up and said, "we're going to load you on the ambulance Penelope", Penelope said, "I want Derek with me, can he come"?, Natalie nodded her head and said, "it's fine with us as long as it's okay with you". She weakly smiled up at her husband and said, "it's fine with me".

JJ, Desi and the others stood there watching as Penelope was loaded onto the ambulance and once she was stable Derek was allowed to climb on board. Desi said, "we'll be right behind you", he smiled and said, "thank you Desi", she said, "I love you, I love you both" as the doors were closed and the ambulance pulled away.

Penelope sighed and said, "Angel, where's Angel"?, Derek said, "she's with Reid, she's fine, she's fine", she laid back down and said, "are you sure"?, he said, "here I'll let you talk to Reid". He quickly dialed Reids number and after a few rings he said, "how is she"?, Derek said, "she's worried about Angel".

Reid said, "she's good, she's sleeping here in my arms", Derek said, "she's sleeping in Reids arms", she smiled and said, "can I see"?, Derek said, "can you take a picture and send it to us"?, he said, "sure will". He snapped a picture and sent it right to them and said, "picture coming at ya".

Derek said, "thanks pretty boy", he said, "any time, tell Penelope that we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes and as soon as I can will get the baby to her". Derek said, "I'll let her know Reid, thanks", he smiled and said, "please tell her I love her".

Derek said, "baby girl, Reid says he loves you", she said, "tell my heap of gray matter I love him to", Reid smiled and looked down at his sleeping niece as the call ended. Derek then handed his cell to her so that she could look at the picture of Angel that Reid had just sent.

She glanced up and said, "how did you find me"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "Desi found you", she said, "Desi but how"?, he said, "she was walking out of the market and saw you and Carl go by in a car and immediately called me and here we are".

Tears streamed down her cheek, Derek reached up and gently wiped them away and said, "it's alright baby girl, you're here with me and you're safe". As they pulled up into the ER entrance she wanted to believe that she was safe but after everything she had been through in the past 3 years she was afraid to hope it was true.


	14. Chapter 14

Sold-Ch 14

While they were on the way to the hospital the medic notified the hospital that after everything Penelope had been through that female doctors were wanted. The doors to the ambulance opened and several women doctors and nurses surrounded the ambulance and gently pulled the gurney out.

One doctor said, "Mrs. Morgan my name is Nancy Gray and I need to ask you a few questions", she nodded her head yes. Nancy said, "are you in any pain right now"?, she said, "yes right here" as she rubbed all across her stomach.

Nancy said, "any spotting"?, she said, "yes", she said, "alright let's get you inside and get you hooked up to a fetal monitor and work from there". Derek said, "I need to stay with her", the doctor said, "for the initial exam I need you to wait out in the waiting room but I promise that I will let you back in as soon as I possibly can".

He said, "I'll be right here goddess", she nodded her head and said, "okay Derek" as she was wheeled into a room so Nancy could start the exam. Penelope watched as heart and fetal monitors were hooked up, she was a little dehydrated so an IV line was inserted into her left arm.

Nancy said, "Penelope I need to know when the last time you were assaulted was"?, she said, "yesterday, I was forced to have sex yesterday". She said, "did you start having pain right after that"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes".

Nancy said, "I'm going to do everything I can to save your baby but I'm going to be honest with you right now it doesn't look good". Penelope said, "I was pregnant about 8 months ago and miscarried, then again about 4 or 5 months before that, I have only made it through one pregnancy and she's almost 2 1/2 years old".

The doctor said, "your baby's heart rate is low, very low and if it doesn't start raising after the meds kick in I'm afraid that you'll miscarry again". Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "just please do everything you can".

Nancy said, "I will Mrs. Morgan, I promise", she then watched as the doctors and nurses worked feverishly to keep that promise. Penelope said, "I I I don't feel good", it was then that her heart rate dropped and then she quickly flat lined.

Nancy said, "get the paddles ready and charge to 200", the paddles were pulled over beside the bed and she watched as the nurses pulled the gown down and she said, "CLEARRRR" and then Penelopes body jumped on the table.

They watched as her heart tried to regulate but then she flat lined again, Nancy said, "charge to 300", the nurse said, "charged". She said, "come on Penelope, come on, CLEARRRRR" and then again her body bounced on the table.

Nancy said, "come on Penelope, you've been through so much, don't give up now" and slowly her heart started to regain a normal rhythm. She said, "get me her husband in here", the nurse nodded her head yes as she stepped to the door and called Dereks name.

The team was walking through the front door just as Derek was walking through the door to Penelopes room, once inside he walked straight over to her bedside and said, "what happened"?, Nancy said, "she flat lined on us".

Derek said, "is she going to be alright now"?, Nancy said, "she's stable for now but Mr. Morgan she's definitely miscarrying". He kissed the top of his wifes head and said, "she's been through so much at the hands of a madman and now this".

Nancy said, "we need to get her upstairs and get her ready for surgery", he said, "surgery"?, Nancy said, "yes, we will have to remove the fetus". He said, "are you sure she's miscarried"?, she said, "their is no fetal heartbeat, I'm afraid so".

Derek reached down and intertwined fingers with her and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, so so sorry". Nancy said, "the surgery will take a little while but I'll come and get you when you can see her, okay"?, he nodded his head and said, "please just take care of her".

Nancy said, "we will Mr. Morgan, we will" and he stood and watched helplessly as his wife, the love of his life was wheeled away from him.


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank everybody that voted for me in the PCAs it was an honor for me to win Best Drama with My Name Is Derek Morgan, I want to thank you for sticking with me over this past year it's definitely been a rough one. I hope that you all continue to read, favorite and follow my stories, you are all awesome and I love you all

Sold-Ch 15

JJ looked up and saw Derek walking toward them and she said, "how's Garcie"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "she flat lined on them". Emily said, "the baby"?, he shook his head and said, "their was no fetal heartbeat".

Reid said, "where is she"?, he said, "they just took her down for surgery", Reid said, "I'm so sorry Morgan", he said, "me to pretty boy, me to". Derek said, "can you watch the baby for me, I have someone to see"?, Reid said, "yeah sure but where are you going"?, Derek said, "I'm going to visit Carl" and the team watched as he practically ran out of the hospital.

Dave said, "should one of us go"?, Hotch said, "I'll go" and ran to to try to catch up with Derek, by the time he caught up with Derek he was climbing into one of the SUVs. Hotch said, "mind if I tag along"?, he said, "not at all but do me a favor and stay out of my way", Hotch said, "will do, will do" as he climbed in the passengers seat and shut the door.

Emily looked down at Angel and said, "she looks exactly like Morgan, don't you think"?, JJ said, "I do", Reid said, "yep that's a mini Morgan". Dave said, "maybe she was pregnant when she was kidnapped"?, Reid said, "according to my calculations that would be possible because she's been gone 3 years 1 month 23 days 13 hours and 23 minutes when we found her".

JJ kissed his cheek and said, "I love that mind of yours", Dave said, "so if the baby is Morgans, what kept him from killing her"?, Emily said, "she did what she had to do to keep her daughter safe, she lied". JJ said, "yep, she probably told him that the baby was early so that he wouldn't suspect it wasn't his", Dave took a deep breath and nodded his head yes as he sat down to wait on word about Penelope.

When Derek and Hotch pulled up at the police station Derek said, "this is all my fault Hotch, he bought her because of his hatred for me, she suffered because of me". Hotch said, "Morgan this isn't your fault, Carl is a sick sick man and now he's going to pay".

Derek said, "ohhhhh he's gonna pay alright" as they stepped through the doors, Hotch walked over to the desk sergeant and said, "we need to talk to one of your prisioners". The sergeant said, "which one agent Hotchner"?, Derek said, "Carl Buford".

The sergeant said, "this way" and Derek and Hotch followed him down a hall and into a interrogation room where they waited a few minutes for Carl to be brought down. Hotch said, "he's going to try to get you riled up and attack him".

Derek said, "yeah I know, he's gonna throw everything at me and I'm gonna take it, don't worry", Hotch said, "alright, just try to stay calm". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "this is calm", they then looked up when the guard brought Carl in and cuffed him to the table.

Carl smiled and said, "Derek", Derek said, "Carl", Derek sat there looking at him for a few minutes trying to figure out where to start. Before Derek could start Carl said, "how are Penelope and my girls"?, he said, "not that Penelope is any of your business but she's in surgery, she miscarried".

Carl said, "not my business, she is my business, I bought her boy, she's mine", Derek said, "that's where you're wrong old man". Carl smirked and said, "she's an amazing woman isn't she"?, Derek said, "yes, MY WIFE is an amazing woman".

Hotch watched as Carl leaned forward and said, "she's definitely a wild cat in the sack", Derek balled his hand into a fist and said "you need to shut your mouth". Carl said, "what's the matter Derek, did I hit a nerve or something"?, Derek said, "you repeatedly raped my wife over and over, did it give you some kind of cheap thrill"?, he said, "ohhhhh it did Derek, it did".

Carl smiled and said, "do you know what the best part was, do you"?, Derek just sat there listening as Carl said, "the first time we were together she willingly gave herself to me". Derek said, "you mean the first time you raped her"?, he said, "no, the first time we were together she willingly gave herself to me".

Derek sat there listening as he said, "true she had a necklace bomb around her neck at the time and I could have killed her any time I wanted". Derek said, "you sick freak", Carl said, "your sweet, loving wife pushed me down on the bed and rode me hard and fast until I exploded inside her, until I filled her with my seed, my seed Derek".

He said, "I'm warning you Carl", Carl laughed and said, "ohhhh I came so many times inside her, made love to her so much that I'm amazed that she can walk". Derek said, "you said that Penelope gave herself to you willingly, I say you're lying".

Carl said, "she stripped out of her dress and we started making out and she pulled away and I told her that if she couldn't convince me that she wanted me that I would kill you". Derek sat there filling with rage as Carl said, "and she told me that I wouldn't dare so I showed her I would".

Derek said, "what did you do"?, Carl said, "I called my men that I had watching you and put them on speaker, I then asked if they had eyes on you and they did". He said, "and then what'?, I asked for proof that they had eyes on you and they sent a video of you and Aaron in Maryland at that car lot".

Carl said, "and when I showed her the proof we started making out again and she was slow to respond so I called my man back and told him if I didn't call him back in 30 minutes to kill you". Derek said, "and"?, Carl said, "she pushed me back on the bed and rode me hard and fast until I exploded inside her and our first day together Morgan I had her over and over".

Derek hit the table with his fist and Carl said, "I had her bent over a table, in the bathroom, on the floor, against the wall and of course in our bed and those were just while we were on the jet heading here to our home in Chicago".

Hotch sat there watching, waiting for Derek to swing at Carl but he calmly sat back down and said, "my wife gave in to your demands because she had a bomb necklace on and you threatened to kill her family". Carl said, "welllllll maybe buttttt".

Derek said, "but what Carl, but what"?, he said, "what about after I took the necklace off, why did she keep giving herself to me over and over"?, Derek said, "threats to her family and her daughter". Carl smiled and said, "I loved taking your precious wife over and over as she moaned and screamed for you, that made me want her even more".

Derek said, "you're going to pay for everything you've done", he said, "you'll never be rid of me, everytime she closes her eyes, everytime she tries to have sex with you her mind is going to go back to times with me and your lives together as husband and wife are over".


	16. Chapter 16

Sold-Ch 16

Derek said, "I love Penelope, I always have and I always will, what you did to her won't destroy her, we will be stronger than we were before". Carl laughed and said, "good luck there, she had been raped numerous times before I bought her Derek, did you know that"?, Carl couldn't help but smile as he watched Dereks heart break even more.

Hotch sat there quietly listening and watching as Carl said, "about a month after our first night together she started getting sick at her stomach and I knew, I just knew that she was pregnant and I was right and then 6 months later Angel was born, my little Angel, the light of my life was born".

Carl kept on by saying, "we started immediately trying to get pregnant again and when Angel was about 4 months old Penelope was pregnant again but it wasn't meant to be because she miscarried". Dereks heart broke at the thoughts of what she went through with the loss of her unborn child.

Carl said, "it wasn't long before she was pregnant again but miscarried and then again she was carrying my child but miscarried". Derek said, "it must make you feel like a real man to know that you got her pregnant by raping her Carl".

He sat there smiling and said, "you know what makes me know I'm a man Derek, I was able to take your wife any time day or night and she would comply". Derek said, "because she was afraid for the safety of her family not because she loved or wanted you Carl".

Carl said, "Penelope was so eager and willing to do whatever it took to keep you all safe and I took great pleasure and having her some days 6 to 7 times a day". Derek shook his head and said, "I'm going to be there when you fry and I'm gonna cheer".

Carl laughed and said, "cheer all you want but I did what I set out to do", Derek stood up and said, "and what was that Carl, what was that"?, he said, "I ruined your life the way you ruined mine". Derek said, "if you wanted to hurt me you should have come after me, after me Carl, not my wife".

Derek pointed his finger in Carls face and said, "you might have won for now but I promise you that you won't win this forever. He took a deep breath and said, "I will be with Penelope, by her side every step of her road to recovery".

Carl grinned and said, "good luck son because she's never getting rid of me, never", Derek said, "do you have any idea how much I hate you"?, Carl smiled and said, "not as much as I hate you". Hotch reached down and took his cell off his belt when it started ringing and said, "Hotchner".

Derek glanced over his shoulder when Hotch said, "we'll be right there", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and whispered, "Penelopes in recovery, by the time we get back to the hospital we'll be able to go see her".

Derek smiled and said, "let's get out of here", as Derek walked out the door Carl said, "I can still hear her moans and groans as I took her over and over". Derek kept walking as he said, "those moans and groans will keep me satisfied many a night Derekkkkkkkk".

Hotch shut the door and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "no, I'll never be alright after hearing what she went through". Hotch said, "we just need to let her know that we love her and will support her no matter what".

Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as they headed out of the police station


	17. Chapter 17

Sold-Ch 17

When Derek and Hotch got back to the hospital the doctor was getting ready to take the rest of the family in so that they could see Penelope". Derek said, "is she alright"?, Nancy said, "the surgery went good and their were no complications".

Derek said, "so if she wants to have more kids"?, Nancy said, "I see no problem with that if and when she wants more", causing Derek to smile as they followed Nancy to Penelopes room. The team stopped outside the room and Dave said, "why don't you go in and spend some time with her now and we'll come in soon".

Derek nodded his head and said, "are you sure"?, they all said, "positive" in unison, he smiled and said, "thank you all, thank you for everything". Reid said, "that's what families do, we're always here for each other", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "I don't know what I would do without you all".

Emily said, "we're not going anywhere", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to hold you all to that" before turning around and walking into Penelopes room. when he stepped up to her bed her eyes were closed and Derek looked at Nancy and said, "does she know about the baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes she knows".

Penelopes eyes opened up and Nancy said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, she said, "empty", Derek sat down beside her bed and said, "I'm so sorry about the baby". Penelope said, "it wasn't meant to be I guess", Derek said, "Angel is out in the hall with the team, she's still sleeping".

Penelope said, "we need to talk", he said, "I'm so sorry about what happened to you, I know that it's all my fault", she reached out and took him by the hand and said, "it's not your fault, none of this is on you". Derek said, "but it is, he bought you and raped you over and over because of me".

She shook her head and said, "can you ever forever forgive me"?, he said, "for what"?, she said, "the things I had to do Derek, I was with other men, I cheated on you". Derek said, "you were raped baby girl, you didn't cheat on me", she said, "I gave myself to Carl Derek, I gave myself to him so that he wouldn't hurt you or the others".

Derek said, "I know sweetness, I know", she said, "you know"?, he said, "I went to the jail and talked to Carl", she said, "ohhhh Derek, I'm so disgusted with myself". Derek leaned forward and said, "you have no reason to be disgusted with yourself Penelope, you didn't do anything wrong".

She said, "how can you say that, do you have any idea the things I had to do"?, he said, "you didn't do them because you wanted to baby, you did it to make sure the people you loved was safe". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "day after day and night after night the rapes seemed endless".

Derek said, "I'm so sorry", she said, "do you know what kept me from breaking down"?, he said, "what goddess"?, she smiled and said, "our daughter". He said, "what, wait, did you say our daughter"?, she smiled and said, "I did, Angel, she's ours, yours and mine".

Derek said, "but how"?, she said, "not long after I was taken I started thinking that I was pregnant but didn't say anything and Carl didn't check like they said he would so when he realized I was pregnant I let him think that the child I was carrying was his so that he wouldn't do anything to hurt it".

He smiled at her and said, "but when the baby came", she said, "I told him she was early and he never doubted it", Derek reached out and touched her hand and she pulled away. She said, "ohhh Derek I'm so sorry", he said, "don't worry about it baby girl, it's alright".

She said, "no, no it isn't", he said, "I'm here for you now and forever and whenever your ready I'll still be here", Penelope smiled and said, "I love you Derek, I love you with all my heart and never gave up hope that you and the team would find me".

Derek said, "and we did and now you're back with us and safe and nobody is ever gonna hurt you", she took a deep breath and said, "can I see Angel and the others"?, he said, "you sure can". He stood up and walked over to the door and said, "she wants to see you".

Reid walked in first carrying the now awake Angel and said, "here's your little girl", Penelope said, "can you do me a favor"?, Reid said, "sure, anything". Penelope said, "can you let her father hold her, he hasn't got to hold her yet", Reid grinned as he handed Angel over to Derek.

Derek smiled and said, "hi there princess, I'm your daddy", the little girl looked at him and slowly leaned in and laid her head down on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back and said, "it's okay baby girl daddy's got you, daddy's got you and nobody is ever gonna hurt you or your momma again".

He the smiled at Penelope and said, "I love you, I love both of my girls", Penelope wiped away the tears and said, "and we love you to hotstuff" as she laid their and watched Derek finally getting to hold and bond with his daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Sold-Ch 18

The rest of the day the team stayed close to Penelopes side, they had missed their friend and were so so glad that she was home safe where she belonged. Penelope knew that she had a few days hospital stay ahead of her and she dreaded it, especially the thoughts of going through it alone.

Derek eased her dread by saying, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you, as long as you're here, I'm here". She smiled and said, "what about Angel"?, JJ said, "we can keep her with us, that is if it's alright with both of you".

Penelope looked at Derek and then at JJ and she said, "of course it's alright Jayje, their is no better people to leave her with than her aunt and uncle". Reid walked closer to the bed and said, "can I kiss you on the cheek"?, she took a deep breath and nodded.

Reid leaned in and quickly pecked her cheek and said, "I love you Garcia", she said, "and I love you Spencer, I love all of you so so much". JJ said, "we're getting ready to head back to the hotel and somebody wants to say bye bye to momma".

Penelope reached out her arms and said, "come to mommy", Angel giggled as she climbed into Penelopes arms and laid her head on her shoulder. Penelope said, "momma has an owwie and has to stay here but you're going to stay with uncle Reid and aunt JJ for a little while".

Angels bottom lip started quivering and Penelope said, "no no baby it's alright, aunt JJ and uncle Reid love you soooooo much and they have a little boy that's a little older than you". Angels eyes got big and she said, "weally"?, Reid said, "yep and maybe we can chat with him on the computer later, would you like that"?, she anxiously nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Penelope said, "mommy loves you soooooo much and so does daddy and we will see you in the morning, so I need for you to be a big girl and be good okay"?, she hugged her mommy and said, "I lubs you", Penelope ran her hand up and down her daughters back and said, "awwwww baby, mommy loves you to".

Derek smiled and said, "bye bye princess", the little girl waved at him and said, "bye bye daddy", Derek beamed with pride at hearing his daughter calling him daddy for the first time. The team made their way to the door and Dave turned around and said, "Fran will be here tomorrow, she's so excited that her daughter in law and new granddaughter are safe and sound".

Penelope said, "I've missed Fran, I've missed all of you so so much", Dave said, "we've all missed you to kitten" causing Penelope to grin. Dave said, "good night you two, get some rest and if you need anything don't hesitate to call".

Hotch said, "exactly, if you need anything please call", Penelope waved and said, "will do bossman, will do" causing him to smile as he stepped into the hallway with the others. When it was just Derek and Penelope alone she said, "I guess we should talk, huh"?, he said, "only when and if you're ready".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I need to try", Derek said, "I'm here for you sweetness, you can tell me as much or as little as you want". She sighed and said, "I don't know how much I can tell you, not yet anyway".

Derek said, "I'm here to listen to anything you want to say", she nodded her head and looked down at her hands as she readied to speak


	19. Chapter 19

Sold-Ch 19

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "the first day I was taken to a beautiful mansion with many many rooms and that's where I met the leader". Derek said, "yes we had the pleasure of meeting him and his guards but they are all in jail now".

She smiled and said, "good, now they can pay for what they did to me and all of the others", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was led to a room and told to shower and change so that I could be ready to meet the leader".

Derek said, "baby if you can't talk about this it's okay", she said, "I want to talk, to get some of it out", he nodded his head and listened as she started speaking again. Penelope said, "I was told the rules and the necklace you disarmed was put around my neck and it was then that I was told if I wanted to live I needed to do what I was told, when I was told".

Derek watched as the tears started welling up in her eyes as she said, "I didn't want to Derek I didn't but if I didn't he would kill you and I couldn't let that happen". Derek said, "you didn't do anything wrong baby, you did what you had to do and nobody is going to hold that against you, especially not me".

He sat through the first night, how she was passed from the leader to each of his main guards and then how she spent the night with the leader doing whatever she was told to do". His heart broke as she told of how she was sold to Carl and how everything on the jet happened.

Derek reached up and wiped away a tear as she told him about the birth of their daughter and her several miscarriages and all she did was dream on him, their family and being home. She said, "when I looked up and saw you in that window I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't, you were there, you were really there and you saved me".

She slid her hand over and put her hand on his arm and said, "you and our family mean everything to me and I would do anything to keep you all safe". Derek said, "and we would have done anything to get you back with us, anything".

Penelope said, "their was one time that I thought I was going to get a chance to get away", he said, "their was, when"?, she said, "Carl told me to pleasure an old friend of his and left me with him for a weekend before he came back to get me".

Derek said, "did he do that often, loan you out like that and make you please people"?, she looked down at the bed and nodded her head yes. He said, "ohhhhh baby I'm so sorry that he put you through that but Carl is going to spend the rest of his life in jail".

Penelope sighed and said, "what about us Derek"?, he said, "what do you mean"?, she said, "can you still be with me after everything that happened to me, after everything I did"?, he said, "of course I can, you didn't have a choice in what you did sweetness".

She looked him in the eyes as he said, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you how much you mean to me". Penelope said, "Derek I don't know if I can you know", Derek said, "baby we won't worry about that, their is no rush, no rush at all, you need time to heal".

Penelope said, "I think I need to see a therapist", Derek nodded his head and said, "I agree baby girl, maybe talking to somebody other than me will help". She said, "I love you Derek", he smiled at her and said, "I love you to goddess, now and forever".

She yawned and Derek said, "you need to rest, so sleep", she said, "I'm afraid", he said, "don't be, I'm here and nobody is going to bother you, not now, not ever". She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, Derek sat there watching her until she fell asleep.

As he sat beside her bed his heart broke as he imagined what her life was like while she was away, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and make everything go away. He leaned back in his chair and after watching her for several hours fell asleep.

He jumped about 1:30 when she started screaming, "NOOOOOO, PLEASE NOOOOOOOO, DEREK HELP ME, PLEASEEEEEEEEEE". Derek said, "sweetness it's okay, you're here with me, you're safe, you're safe", he made the mistake of touching her and she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T TOUCH ME, HELPPPPPPPPPP ME".

Doctors and nurses ran into the room and tried to calm her down but when they couldn't Nancy left the room for a few minutes and came back with some meds to calm her down. She looked at Penelope and said, "calm down Penelope, getting this upset isn't good for you, please calm down".

Derek stood against the wall running his hand over his head as he watched her fight for several minutes before finally falling asleep. Nancy walked over and said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "we talked for hours about what happened to her and then I convinced her to take a nap and a few minutes ago she woke up screaming and I made the mistake of touching her to calm her down and it made matters worse.

Nancy said, "I'm going to get one of our therapists to come in later and talk to Penelope, do you think that would be okay"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do Nancy, I do". He looked over his shoulder and said, she desperately needs help, after everything she went through she needs somebody to talk to".

Nancy said, "I'm going to suggest she talk to Tonya because she knows what Penelope went through and knows first hand what it's like because she lived it to". Derek said, "my heart breaks for anybody that goes through what Tonya and Penelope did", Nancy nodded her head in agreement as she started writing in Penelopes chart.

Derek listened as Nancy said, "she'll be out for a few hours so I suggest you get some rest", he nodded his head and said, "I think I'll take you up on that" as he walked over and sat back down in the chair beside her bed and relaxed.

Nancy said, "if you need anything please let the nurses know", he said, "I will and thank you again for everything you're doing to help Penelope". She smiled and said, "I'm just glad that I can help", he grinned and said, "I just hope that in time she realizes that we're here for her".

Nancy said, "don't worry she will, she will, just give her time", Derek said, "always and forever", he then watched as Nancy walked out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Sold-Ch 20

The next morning Derek was just waking up when he heard a knock at the door, he looked around and said, "may I help you"?, he watched as the woman stepped closer and held out her hand and said, "Mr. Morgan my name is Tonya Fields, Nancy told you about me last night". Derek said, "ohhh yes, hello Tonya, it's nice to meet you".

She smiled and said, "how is Penelope doing this morning"?, Derek said, "she hasn't been awake yet this morning, she had a reaction to a nightmare and I touched her and they had to sedate her". Tonya said, "don't blame yourself Derek, all rape survivors go through this, it's nothing that you did".

Derek said, "what happened to her happened because of me", she said, "how so"?, he said, "the man that bought her from her kidnappers was one of my biggest enemies and he only bought her to make me pay". Tonya put her hand on Dereks arm and said, "she suffered through a lot and it's going to take some time, maybe a lot of time before she comes to grips with everything".

Derek listened as Tonya said, "I understand how she feels because I lived through it myself", Derek said, "I'm sorry that happened to you", she said, "thanks, me to but I have come to terms that it wasn't my fault, or it didn't happen because of anything I did". Derek said, "I think that Penelope blames herself for what happened".

Tonya said, "your wife was raped repeatedly by numerous men, of course she's going to blame herself, I know I did and I did for years before I came to accept the truth". Derek said, "do you think that therapy will help her"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do and just as soon as she wakes up I'd like to talk to her".

Penelope said, "I'm awake", Tonya smiled and said, "hello Mrs. Morgan my name is Tonya Fields and I'm a therapist here", she said, "I need help Tonya, lots of help". Tonya walked over and sat down beside her bed and said, "that's why I'm here Penelope, to help", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "their is just so much going through my mind right now".

Tonya said, "I can imagine", Penelope said, "how can you imagine"?, she said, "because the same thing happened to me, I remember every touch, every time I was forced to do something I didn't want to do, everything". Penelope said, "so you do understand what I'm going through then"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes I do".

Derek said, "well I'm going to go out and let you two ladies talk", he walked to the door and Penelope said, "thank you Derek", he smiled and said, "anything for you princess, anything". He stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him so Penelope and Tonya could have some time alone to talk.

Penelope looked down at her hands and said, "I don't know where to begin", Tonya said, "why don't you tell me how you really feel right now"?, she looked up at her and said, "I feel disgusted with myself, ashamed and unworthy of anybodys love, especially my husband".

Tonya said, "I understand completely, believe me", Penelope said, "the things I had to do, the endless hours of letting Carl Buford have me, do what he wanted with me". She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you did it to save your family, to make sure that they were safe".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I feel so empty inside", Tonya said, "I felt the same way when I was first found", Penelope listened as Tonya said, "I was kidnapped while I was on my honeymoon, can you believe that"?, Penelope said, "I'm so sorry".

Tonya said, "I was raped in my own hotel room before I was taken, I was raped over and over before I was sold", Penelope gently squeezed Tonyas hand and said, "did you have any kids"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did, I have a little girl that's almost 7 and I also have a little boy who's 10".

She said, "did either of them come from your kidnapping'?, she said, "yes, they both did", Penelope said, "I have a little girl named Angela, I was pregnant when I was taken but didn't know it". Tonya said, "what happened when the person who bought you found out that your daughter wasn't his"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "he never found out, he thinks she's his".

Tonya said, "how did you convince him"?, she said, "I did what I had to do, I lied and told him that I was delivering early and he never doubted it". Tonya listened as Penelope said,"I miscarried 4 other times after Angela, the last time was yesterday morning".

Tonya sighed and said, "I'm so sorry for what you went through", Penelope said, "and I'm sorry for what you went through, nobody deserves that, nobody". By the time they were finished with their first session Penelope was feeling a lot better and she was starting to believe Tonya that it wasn't her fault that she was kidnapped and raped over and over for years.

When Derek walked into the room some time later he stopped in the doorway and smiled as he watched his wife as she now peacefully slept. As he thought about what Penelope had been through his heart hurt, he would have done anything to keep her safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Sold-Ch 21

When Penelope woke up she saw Derek sitting beside her bed with his head laying down on her bed, she reached over and touched the top of his head and whispered, "I love you". Derek started moving around and then looked up and said, "I love you to".

He sighed and said, "did your session with Tonya help"?, she nodded her head and said, "I believe it did, I feel a little better". Derek said, "that's wonderful news and I've got some good news for you", she said, "I can always use good news".

Derek said, "do you remember me telling you that we took down the organization that sold you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do". He said, "we were able to save your friend and her daughter", Penelope wiggled around painfully on the bed and said, "Shelly, you were able to save Shelly"?, he said, "we were baby girl, we were".

Penelope said, "and she had a daughter"?, Derek said, "she did and she's a beautiful little girl", Penelope said, "I'm glad that she's safe, that both her and her daughter are safe". Derek said, "when she found out that you had been found she contacted me".

Penelope said, "she did"?, Derek said, "yeah and she wants to bring her daughter and come visit you", she said, "I don't know if I can do that". Derek said, "she knew that and she told me to talk to you and if you could then she wanted to be here with you but if you couldn't she understood completely".

Derek said, "she named her daughter after you", Penelope said, "she did"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "she did, she named her little girl after the woman that she said literally saved her life". Penelope shook her head and said, "she's the one that saved me, she told me what I needed to know in order to survive".

Derek said, "would you like to see a picture of Shelly and Penelope"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "I would, yes please". Derek reached into his wallet and pulled out the picture and said, "here you go sweetness, here's the picture".

Penelope smiled when she saw how happy Shelly and here daughter were, she looked up when Derek said, "she delivered shortly after we saved her from the kidnapping ring". Derek said, "she also talked to her ex husband and he was glad that she was safe but he had moved on with his life", Penelope said, "awwww poor Shelly but I'm proud of her for at least talking to him".

Derek nodded his head and said, "me to sweetness, me to", she sighed as she looked down to her hands and said, "Derek I", he looked at her and said, "yes baby girl, you what"?, she said, "I missed you so so much, I missed feeling your arms wrapped around me, your kisses, making love to you, falling asleep in your arms and waking up the same way".

He said, "I missed that to', she felt her heart racing as she said, "while I was gone, did you everrrrrrr, you know'?, he said, "no mam I didn't, I never ever slept with another woman". Penelope said, "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did", he said, "you are my wife, the love of my life, the mother of my daughter and the only and I mean only woman for me".

Penelope smiled and said, "you always know what to say to make me feel better", he said, "good, I'm glad, after what you've been through goddess you deserve to feel better". She blew out a deep breath and said ,"everyday was pretty much the same, at least it was with Carl", Derek said, "you don't have to tell me if you're not ready".

She said, "I want to tell you, I need to tell you", he leaned forward and listened as she said, "the last time that he, that he forced himself on me was a lot rougher than most of the other times". Derek said, "what do you mean baby"?, she said, "well I was in the shower and he was in the other room, I was alone one minute and then the next he was sliding in behind me".

He felt his heart racing like it was going to burst right out of his chest as she said, "he pinned me against the wall and he m m made me beg him to rape me", Derek gritted his teeth and said, "that sick bastard". She said, "I shook my head no and he said, "I can have Derek killed any time I want to Penelope", she reached up and wiped away a tear and then she sadly looked up at him.

She said, "I did what I was told, when I was told, no matter how degrading it was or how sick it made me", Derek said, "baby you did what you had to do to survive and keep us alive, nobody blames you for anything, everything that happened is all on Carl". Penelope said, "but Derek to have to look that man in the eyes and beg him to have sex with me, I was so sick and he was so rough as he pounded into me".

Derek reached out to touch her hand and he was glad that she didn't pull away, she said, "when he was through with me I started spotting and he was afraid that I was going to miscarry again". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "is that why he took you out to, to get you and the baby checked"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and I'm so glad that Des was out and saw us or else I'd still be in hell".

Derek said, "when she called me and told me she saw you I was so happy, so glad thinking that I was going to get you back", she said, "when I looked up and saw you on the other side of the window, I thought I was dreaming but when I felt your arms around me I felt like I was in heaven". She watched as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and he whispered, "me to sweetness, me to".

They spent a few minutes in silence and she then said, "handsome, can you do me a favor"?, he said, "anything baby girl, just name it", she swallowed hard and said, "can you call Shelly and tell her that I would like to see her and her daughter"?, he smiled and said, "I'd love to baby girl, I'll go call her right now", she then watched as he stood up and pulled his cell out and walked across the room.

When he walked back over he said, "she was so excited, so glad that you wanted to see her", Penelope said, "is she coming"?, he nodded his head and said, "she is, her and her daughter will be here in about an hour". She sighed happily and the held out her hand to Derek who happily sat down beside her bed and intertwined their fingers while they sat and waited for Shelly and her little girl to show up.


	22. Chapter 22

Sold-Ch 22

Derek and Penelope were talking about what they were going to do with Angela when she got out of the hospital when they heard a knock at the door, Derek turned around and smiled as Shelly and her daughter stepped inside. Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and she held out her hand as Shelly stepped closer.

Derek stood up and said, "I'm going to step out and give you three some time alone", Penelope said, "thank you hotstuff", Derek said, "I'd do anything for you sweetness, anything". After he walked out of the room Shelly said, "he's a wonderful man, he saved me, saved us", she grinned and said, "he is a wonderful man, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Penelope said, "ohhh Shelly she's gorgeous", Shelly smiled and said, "thank you", she kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "I named her after you, I'd like for Penelope Michelle". Penelope smiled and said, "hi there sweetie", the shy little girl smiled and said, "hiiii", Shelly said, "I've told her all about you and how brave you were".

Penelope looked down and said, "I wasn't brave, I was scared to death, afraid that if I did the wrong thing that me or my family would be killed", she nodded her head and said, "I remember what that was like". Shelly said, "so how are you really doing"?, she said, "sore, tired, disgraced, mortified", Shelly reached out and touched her hand and said, "I remember what that was like".

They looked up at the door when Reid came walking in carrying Angela, when the little girl saw her she started reaching for Penelope and squealing, "mommaaaaaaaa mommaaaaaaaa". Shelly smiled and said, "ohhhh Penelope she's beautiful", Penelope said, "Shel this little girl belongs to me and Derek, it seems I was pregnant when I was taken and didn't know it".

Reid smiled and said, "how are you doing Shelly"?, she said, "better thank you Spencer", the little girl in Shellys lap smiled and waved at Reid and said, "hiiiiii weeddddddd" causing the agent to blush as he waved back at the little girl. Penelope looked up and said ,"Spencer can you take the girls down to the cafeteria and get them some ice cream"?, he said, "yeah sure".

Penelope kissed her daughter and said, "mommy loves you so much", Angela said, "lub you to momma", Reid got down in front of the little girls and said, "I wonder who in this room would like some ice cream"?, Penelope and Angelas little hands went up and they said, "meeeeeeeeeeee". Shelly laughed and said, "alright but be good for Reid, okay"?, the little girls said, "uh huhhhhhh" as he took each one of them by the hand and led them out into the hall.

Once they were gone Shelly said, "I'm so sorry Penelope", Penelope said, "for what"?, she said, "for not being able to help you", Penelope said, "you've got nothing to be sorry for, you did everything you could to help me". Shelly said, "I can't tell you the hours and hours of pain that I went through and I knew that you were going through it to", she nodded her head as she wiped away more tears.

Penelope said, "things got bad, like really bad with Carl", she said, "was he rough when he you know"?, she nodded her head and said, "it was like he was taking out all of his frustrations on me, I had brusies, scratches and he almost broke my leg once". Shelly shook her head and said, "after you left the leader pretty much used me and then passed me on to the others much like before you were there".

Penelope reached out and touched her friend on the hand and said, "we're safe now and we never have to think about those men again", Shelly sighed and said, "I'll think about those men everyday for the rest of my life". Penelope said, "have you had sex since you were rescued"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head and said, "yes".

Penelope said, "how long did it take you before you were able to do it"?, Shelly said, "I started talking to a man that I'd known before I was taken about a year after your team saved me". Penelope listened as Shelly said, "his name is Zachary and he is an amazing man, he is much like your Derek", Penelope smiled and said, "he sounds like a great man".

She nodded her head and said, "he's so sweet, kind and patient with me and he loves Penelope like she was his own", Penelope gently squeezed her friends hand and said, "I'm so happy for you, after what you've been through you deserve some happiness". Shelly said, "the first time he kissed me I had flashbacks from when I was held all of those years".

Penelope said, "how long did it take before you were able to have sex"?, she said, "the first time was about a year after we had started dating and I have to tell you that the first time we were together I was scared to death". Penelope said, "scared of what"?, Shelly wiped away a tear and said, "afraid that he would hurt me, afraid that I wouldn't satisfy him, scared that I wouldn't know what to do".

Penelope said, "and what did Zach say"?, she said, "he told me that he loved me over and over and he took his time and let me take the lead", Penelope said, "he definitely sounds like a keeper", she nodded her head and said, "ohhh he is and last night he proposed" and she held up her hand to reveal a huge diamond engagement ring on her finger.

Penelope squealed as the two women hugged, Derek walked into the room and said, "what's all the squealing about"?, Shelly held up her hand and said, "Zach and I are getting marrieddddd". Derek said, "awwww Shelly that's wonderful, congratulations", she said, "thank you Derek and none of this would be possible if it hadn't been for you and your team".

Shelly then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope I was hoping that you would be my maid of honor", Penelope covered her mouth and said, "I would be honored to be your maid of honor". Derek smiled and said, "so when's the big day"?, she said, "well it's in a few months, it's scheduled for June the 9th", Penelope said, "have you made any plans for the wedding yet"?, she said, "slowly but we have some of it done, I was hoping that you could help me with the planning, that is if you are able"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "of course I'll help you".

Derek laughed and watched as the two girls started making their lists of things they needed to do once Penelope got out of the hospital


	23. Chapter 23

Sold-Ch 23

Derek laughed when Shelly said that she was craving ice cream, Penelope said, "are you pregnant"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes we just found out earlier today". Penelope said, "where's Zach"?, she opened her mouth to speak and he knocked on the door and said, "did somebody just mention my name"?, Shelly smiled and said, "Penelope, Derek, this is my fiancée Zach, Zach this is Penelope and her husband Derek Morgan, they saved my life".

Zach smiled and said, "I want to thank you both for what you did to help Shelly, I don't know what I would do without her or our little girl", Derek said, "speaking of little girls where are Penelope and Angela"?, Shelly said, "they went out with their uncle Reid but they will be back in just a few minutes".

The foursome were still talking when Reid came into the room with the little girls, when Penelope saw Zach she threw her arms open and squealed, "daddyyyyyyyyy" as she ran into his arms. Zach picked her up and said, "how's daddy's little girl"?, she just giggled and Reid said, "sorry it took us so long buttttt Angela couldn't decide if she wanted chocolate or strawberry sooooo she had to have a scoop of both".

Derek picked her up and said, "now that's my little girl", Penelope said, "heyyyyyyy I believe she's our little girl", Derek said, "that she is goddess, that she is". Shelly, Zach and little Penelope stayed another couple of hours before they decided to head home so that Penelope and Derek could have some much needed time alone.

When it was just the two of them, Reid and Angela Derek said, "where are the others today"?, Reid said, "ohhhh they are getting somebody to remain nameless because she's little and it's a surprises room ready". Derek said, "I'm sorry, what"?, Penelope said, "they are fixing our baby a bedroom fit for a princess", he said, "ahhhhhh okay".

Penelope said, "how was she lastnight, was she alright"?, Reid said, "she had a couple of nightmares and wanted to sleep with me and Jayje soooooooooo of course we let her". Derek said, "of course you did", Reid said, "she's an amazing little girl and highly intelligent, I think you should have her tested".

Penelope said, "really"?, he said, "oh yes, she's already reading like 4th grade level", Penelope said, and she's only 3", Reid nodded his head and said, "she read me, Jayje and Henry a bedtime story lastnight and Henry loved it". Derek said, "speaking of sleeping, were you able to get the bed I told you about"?, he said, "yep and JJ loved it".

They all looked toward the door and Penelope smiled when she saw Tonya standing there, she said, "come in and meet everybody", Tonya stepped forward and Penelope said, "this is my friend, this is Shelly, she saved me when I was held captive and this is her wonderful fiancée Zach". Tonya smiled and said, "it's nice to meet all of you".

Derek said, "is everything alright"?, she said, "yes, yes, I was just stopping by to see if Penelope wanted to have another session"?, Shelly said, "therapy is a very important part of your healing". Penelope took a deep breath and nodded her head and said, "another session sounds good", Derek, Shelly and Zach made their way toward the door.

Tonya followed them over and smiled and gently shut the door behind her and walked back over and sat down across from her and said, "how are you doing"?, Penelope said, "a little better but I'm empty inside but doing better". Tonya smiled as she crossed her legs and said, "in this session I want to take you back to a time with Carl, can you do that"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes".

Penelope said, "what do you want to talk about"?, Tonya said, "can you tell me about a typical day with Carl"?, she nodded her head yes and then closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she prepared to speak. Penelope said, "each morning started out the same when he first bought me, he would wake up and uncuff me and some days he would make me beg for sex and then others he would take what he wanted, when he wanted".

Tonya said, "tell me about a day where he would make you beg for sex", Penelope said, "I remember this one day when he woke up and uncuffed me and forced me onto my knees", tears filled her eyes as she readied to continue. She said, "he pulled up my gown and thrust himself inside me, he had me bent over so far that my face was buried in the pillows and the harder it was for me to breathe the harder he would thrust".

Tonya listened as Penelope said, "he would get on the brink of finishing and then he would completely withdraw from inside me and force me onto my back and make me spread my legs wide and then he would do what he wanted and when he was done he would grunt my name or say something about Derek, something like I bet Derek can't do that or I bet Derek is doing that to somebody else right now, just anything and then discharge inside me".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "I remember when I suffered my first miscarriage like it was yesterday, Carl came into the room and I didn't get up fast enough so he grabbed me by the hair and forced me over the table". Tonya said, "how far along were you"?, she said, "about 6 months along", Tonya said, "how old was Angela when this happened"?, Penelope said, "not very old, he only waited a few weeks after she was born before he started trying to get me pregnant again".

Tonya said, "you were telling me about your first miscarriage", Penelope nodded her head and said, "he was riding me so hard that we both fell through the table and onto the floor". Tonya said, "how long after that did you miscarry"?, she said, "a few hours and a couple of days later he was forcing himself on me again and said that us making another baby would take away the hurt of losing one".

Penelope said, "I remember smelling bleach", she said, "why bleach"?, she said, "because he wanted to keep everything spotless so he would get bleach and pour it all over everything, all of the time". Tonya said, "what did your room look like"?, she said, "I was forced to stay in the same room with Carl and it was a large room with a canopy covering it, a huge oak dresser across from the bed, a book case filled with books and he had a few of what he called toys hanging on the wall".

Tonya said, "toys"?, she said, "yes, whips, gags, pokers, tasers, he had so many things there and he always used them", Penelope then said, "Carl was all about degrading me". Tonya said, "degrade you how"?, she said, "he would walk up to me and say, "go ahead pig, beg for it" and I would have to drop to my knees and say, "please Carl, please, I need you inside of me, I need to feel you, now".

Penelope said, "and then he would take me hard and fast on the floor and that would calm his need for a few minutes to a few hours and then he was finding other ways and other places for him to get his thrills". Tonya said, "on an average day how many time would you say that Carl raped you or had you begging for sex"?, Penelope wiped away another tear and said, "he would rape me anywhere from 5 to 8 times a day, at least and as for me begging for sex that would happen at least 4 times a week".

Tonya said, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Penelope", she said,"the entire time that he had me I never gave up hope that Derek would find me, never ever gave up hope". Penelope took a deep breath and then took a sip of water before Tonya glanced down at her watch and said, "that's enough for today, how about another session before you leave in the morning"?, Penelope nodded her head yes and weakly smiled.

Tonya reached over and took her by the hand and said, "I know what you're going through, I know the pain, the shame, how it feels to be raped over and over and over, nobody should be forced to live like that". Penelope looked up at her and said, "you and I have survived it and we will continue to get stronger with each passing day, right"?, Tonya took a deep breath and said, "right".

She then stood up and said, "I'm going to go and let you rest but if you need anything please don't hesitate to have them call me", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you Tonya", she smiled and said, "any time Penelope, any time" before walking out of the room. Penelope didn't realize how exhausted she was until Tonya had been gone for a few minutes.

She yawned and closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she had drifted off to sleep, she was sleeping so peacefully that she didn't hear someone sneak into her room and walk up to her bed. Her eyes flew open when a hand capped over her mouth, she started fighting and trying to scream but the man smiled and said, "it's alright Penelope, I'm here and Derek doesn't want you any more".

Derek was heading back up toward Penelopes room and his heart almost stopped when he heard her screaming, "nooooooooo, noooooooooooo, please noooooooooo". He ran up the hall and into her room and said, "baby it's alright you're safe, you're safe", her eyes opened and she threw her arms around Derek and said, "he was here, don't let him hurt me, don't let him hurt me".

Derek said, "nobody's here but me and you, it was a nightmare", he rocked her back and forth until the doctor came in with something to calm her down, Derek sat right by her bedside holding her hand and telling her he loved her as she fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Sold-Ch 24

Derek stood by the door talking to the doctor as he watched his wife sleeping, Tonya said, "this might be my fault", Derek said, "why do you think that Tonya"?, she said, "because I was bringing up some of her more painful memories". Derek said, "none of this is your fault, this is all on Carl, not you, not me, him".

Tonya nodded her head and said, "she made real progress today, she talked about a lot of different things and she was feeling a little better and now I'm afraid that she had a setback". Derek shook his head and said, "baby girls strong and nothing, not even this is going to keep her down for long, before you know it she will be back to her feisty self".

Penelope was having a good dream, she was dreaming of her life with Derek and Angela, they were on the playground and she was watching as Derek pushed her on the swings. She then feels a hand wrap around her waist and before she can scream she feels a needle plunge into the side of her neck.

She tries to scream, to get Dereks attention but she looks around and both him and Angela are gone, the man leans in and whispers, "see Penelope I told you that after you were with me that Derek wouldn't want you anymore". He then pulls her to the ground and reaches up under her dress and rips her panties away.

Derek who is now walking toward the bed notices that she's moving around on the bed and moaning out in pain says, "baby girl, wake up, it's alright, you're here with me and you're safe". Carl hovers over her and says, "you're mine Penelope, mineeeeee" and then she raises up screaming, "HELPPPPPPPP ME DEREK, HELPPPPPPPP MEEEEE".

Derek wraps his arms around her and says, "he's not here sweetness, he can't hurt you", she said, "he said that you wouldn't want me anymore Derek, that you wouldn't want to touch me after he had". Derek said, "nothing is farther from the truth, I love you baby girl, I have been in love with you for years and nothing is gonna change that".

Penelope said, "I'm dirty, I did filthy things to many many men", Derek said, "you didn't do anything wrong, you did what you had to do to survive and nobody not me, not the team, nobody blames you". Tonya watched from the door as Penelope completely broke down and said, "I'm so sorry, so so sorry", Derek rocked her back and forth holding her and telling her over and over that everything was going to be alright and that Carl was going to pay for what he had done to her.

Derek kept repeating over and over, "we love you, we need you and we are going to make Carl Buford pay for everything he did" and after fighting the tranquilizer they had given her in her IV for a few minutes she fell asleep against his chest. He held her for a while before he gently laid her down and kissed her lips gently and whispered, "sleep tight baby girl, I won't let Carl hurt you anymore".

The next morning Penelope woke up and Derek was snuggled up beside her in the bed, she smiled because she had missed him laying with her on the bed. She had missed their connection, their kisses, their snuggles, she had just missed him and everything about their life, Carl Buford had bough her over 3 years ago and made her life a living hell and she knew that Derek and the team would make him pay for everything he had done to her and her family.

Penelope was eating a chocolate muffin and coffee that Derek had gone to the coffee shop and got for her, she took a sip of her coffee and said, "this is heavenly hotstuff, thank you". He winked at her and said, "you are very welcome baby girl and I have a surprise for you", she said, "ohhhh you know how I feel about surprises"?, he said, "yes I do but you are gonna love this".

She said, "hmmmmm, any hints for this oracle"?, he said, "wellllll how about I show you a picture as a hint"?, she nodded her head and said, "give me, give me", he laughed as he handed her his cell and watched as a smile covered her face. Penelope looked at picture after picture and she said, "it's beautiful, is it ours"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "it is, it's our new house".

Penelope said, "a new house for us to fill with new memories, right"?, he said, "right goddess, from now on only good memories for us", she looked at the picture of their bedroom and said, "this bed, ohhhhh it's amazing and I've always wanted one like this". Derek said, "and our room has a fireplace in it", she said, "ohhhhhh that's wonderful, that will come in handy when I'm alone when you're on a case".

Derek said, "yeah about that, I'm going on part time", she said, "you're what, why"?, he said, "I've missed you for the past 3 years and now I have you and our daughter back and I want to spend all the time with you that I can". She said, "I've missed you so much, I can't tell you the times I dreamed about you and the team while I was gone".

Derek said, "their wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you, miss you and look for you", she said, "I knew that you would never give up on me hotstuff, never". He grinned at her and said, "never baby, never, you are my baby girl, my goddess, the all knowing, all seeing oracle, I was lost without you but now that you're back I'm going to make sure that you and our little Angela are safe", she smiled as she took another bite of her muffin.

Penelope looked at the door and smiled when Angela ran into the room squealing, "mommyyyyyyyy", Derek picked her up and put her in the bed with Penelope and said, "be easy with mommy, okay"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "okay daddy". Derek smiled and said, "I don't think I'll ever stop loving the sound of that, our little girl calling me daddy".

Penelope smiled and said, "she's so much like you, she is what kept me going while I was away", Derek said, "and from this day forward you and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together, loving life and each other". They looked around at the door and saw the rest of the team walking into the room.

JJ said, "somebody is here and wants to see you", she said, "did you bring my godson"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure did" and Reid came into the room and put him down and they watched as he ran across the floor. Derek said, "here you go little man" as he picked the little boy up in the bed beside Penelope.

Henry said, "I missed you aunt P", she said, "and I missed you to Henry, I missed you so so much", Henry said, "don't cry, I made you somefun", she laughed and said, "you did"?, he said, "uh huh". Everybody watched as he handed her a picture and said, "dis is me, dis is you, unca Dewek and dis is Angewa, we're all pwaying at da pawk".

Penelope laughed and said, "I look forward to that", Emily walked into the room and said, "room for two more"?, Penelope said, "of course, their is always room for you my raven haired beauty". Jack stepped forward and said, "what about for me aunt P"?, she threw her arms around the little boy and said, "their is always room for you to Jackers, always room" and her family watched as she hugged Henry, Jack and Angela in her arms.

Henry looked up at her and said, "you not goin no whewe else are ya"?, she said, "nope, not without your uncle Derek and the rest of our family", Henry said, "even us"?, she tickeled him, Jack and Angela and said, "even you" and everybody couldn't help but smile as their laughter filled the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Sold-Ch 25

A few hours later Penelope had laid down for a nap and when he was sure that she was sound asleep Derek looked at his mom and said, "I've got to go out for a few minutes but I'll be back". Hotch said "where are you going"?, Derek smiled and said, "I'm going to go pay Carl another visit".

Reid said, "another visit, why"?, he said, "to let him know that Angela isn't his that she's my daughter", Reid smiled and said, "mind if I go with you I want to see the look on his face when you tell him". Derek said, "sure kid, the more the merrier but I need to stop and pick up something first".

Dave said, "let me guess a copy of the blood work right"?, Derek said, "right, I want to show him proof that he is not the father of Angela, that I am" as he and Reid grabbed their coats and headed out of the house. The stop at the hospital didn't take but a few minutes and soon they were sitting in one of the interrogation rooms waiting on the guards to bring Carl into the room.

They both looked up when the doors opened and Carl stepped inside, they watched as he was then chained to the table, Reid then looked at the guard and said, "it's okay, we've got this". The guard said, "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything", they nodded their heads yes as they watched him step outside into the hall and close the door behind him.

Carl sat back in the seat and said, "well to what do I owe another visit Derek"?, he said, "I came to show you something Carl, their is something that I want you to know". Carl said, "okay now I'm intrigued, what could you possibly tell me that I want to know"?, Derek said, "this is about Angela".

Reid watched as Carl shifted in his seat and then he said, "Angela, what about her, is she sick"?, Derek said, "no she's fine, she's playing with Henry and Jack right now". Carl said, "then what do you want to tell me"?, Derek smiled and pushed a piece of paper in front of Carl and said, "look at it".

He picked up the paper and said, "what's this"?, Reid said, "that's proof of Angela paternity", Carl said, "she's mine", Derek grinned and said, "wrong Carl, that beautiful little girl is a Morgan through and through, she's mine". Reid grinned as he pointed to the proof on the paper and said, "that proves that Morgan is the father and not you", Carl shook his head and said, "no no noooooooo".

Derek laughed and said, "that's right Carl, Angelas my daughter, mine with Penelope and now your hold over her, over me is permanently broken". Carl smiled and said, "keep telling yourself that Derek but we both know what being raped does to a woman, don't we"?, Derek said, "yes we do you sick freak but we will stand by Penelope and we will get through this like we do everything else, like a family".

Carl watched as Derek and Reid stood up and headed toward the door, as they opened the door Carl said, "I can still feel her under me Derek, still hear her moans and groans as I have my way with her". Derek stopped walking and turned around and said, "memories is all you have now Carl, Penelope is where she belongs, with me, with her family".

Reid smiled and said, "and we hope you enjoy your surroundings because this is going to be your home from now on", Carl said, "I got out once and I'll do it again". Reid said, "ohhhhh that's right you don't know yet", Carl said, "know what"?, Reid said, "you will be in solitary 23 hours of the day and get 1 hour a day in supervised activities".

Carl shook his head and said, "no, you can't do that to me", Reid said, "ohhhh it's already been done, have a nice day" and then Carl watched as Derek and Reid stepped out into the hall shutting the door behind them. Derek laughed and said, "nice one pretty boy", Reid said, "thank you, thank you very much", Derek grinned and said, "come on Elvis let's go pick up a surprise for my baby girl".

Reid and Derek were all smiles as they headed up the hall toward the door on the left, once they were outside Reid said, "soooooooo what are we going to pick up"?, he said, "a dresss for baby girl, a wedding dress". Reid said, "wedding dress but you're already married", he said, "true but I want to surprise her with a vow renewal".

Reid said, "she'll love that" as they pulled out onto the main street and headed away from the prison


	26. Chapter 26

Sold-Ch 26

While they were picking out a dress Reid called JJ and filled her in on Dereks plan and instantly they had the rest of the family in on it with them. Fran and the girls worked on a cake and food for a reception while Dave worked on getting somebody to marry them and Hotch helped Emily with decorations while Jack, Henry and Angela played quietly in another room.

When Derek walked through the door Fran dried her hands and said, "we just put the finishing touches on the cake and food for the reception". Derek said, "and pretty boy and I have baby girl a dress", Emily said, "I just checked on PG and she's still sleeping", Derek said, "good, sleep is what she needs right now".

Dave said, "a friend of mine Carmine is coming to preside over the ceremony and he'll be here in about an hour, does that give you enough time"?, Derek said, "it does, all I need to do is get changed and then we'll wake up goddess so that she can get ready".

Sarah said, "Desi and I will get Angela ready", Derek said, "this is all coming together, we're finally going to be happy again, all of us". Dave said, "go get ready son", Derek smiled and said, "thank you, thank you all so much for everything" before he disappeared up the stairs to get dressed.

When he came back down a few minutes later Fran said, "look at my son, isn't he handsome"?, Reid said, "please Fran don't feed into his ego his head is going to be so big that soon we won't be able to get him out the front door", Derek laughed and said, "funny pretty boy, very funny".

Sarah said, "the minister will be here soon, you need to go and wake up your wife", Derek grinned and said, "on it" as he walked into the living room and sat down across from her on the table. He said, "sweetness, I need for you to wake up", he got no response and said, "baby, I need you to wake up for me".

Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled away and said, "no, please", Derek said, "it's alright baby girl, it's just me, you're fine, you're fine". She said, "sorry hotstuff", he said, "you've got nothing to be sorry for goddess, nothing at all".

She said, "look at you all dressed up where are you going"?, he said, "going, nowhere, doing, we're getting married", she said, "sugar we're already married". He said, "true butttttt we're going to renew our vows", she said, "really, you'd do that for me"?, he said, "I'd do anything for you, anything".

Penelope said, "what am I suppose to wear"?, he said, "dress is already waiting on our bed", she said, "before I go get dressed, where did you go"?, he said, "how did you know that I was gone"?, she said, "I heard you talking before I drifted completely out", he said, "well I went to see Carl".

She said, "C C Carl, why"?, he put his hands on her shoulders and she pulled back and said, "I I I can't, please don't", he said, "sorry baby, sorry, I didn't mean to". She said, "why did you go see him Derek, why"?, Derek said, "I went to tell him that he's not Angelas dad that I am", she smiled and said, "I bet he didn't take that to well".

Derek said, "you would be right gorgeous buttttttt he's out of our hair now so it's time for us to move on with our lives and a vow renewal is going to give us that boost". She said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to now I need you to get that sexy butt of yours into our room and get dressed because the minister will be here anytime".

She stood up with his help and then saluted him and said, "sir yes sir hotstuff sir" causing him to laugh as he watched the women all help her down the hall and disappear into their room at the end of the hall. He blew out a deep breath as he turned around and rejoined the men in the other room with the kids.

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "give her some time son", Derek said, "she can have all the time that she needs, I'm not going to rush her". Hotch said, "she loves you and the love you to share will be what brings her through this, just let her know that you're here for her".

Derek nodded his head and said, "always man, always"


	27. Chapter 27

Sold-Ch 27

Derek was standing over with Fran when JJ stepped to the door and said, "she's ready", the minister nodded his head and seconds later the wedding march started. Derek stood patiently and watched as first Angela waked up the hall dropping rose petals then JJ and finally Emily made their way up the hall and stepped into the living room.

Dave said, "you look beautiful kitten", she said, "thanks Dave", he said, "are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am". He held out his arm and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she looped her arm through his.

Dave said, "if this is to much for you I can just walk up beside you", she shook her head and said, "I'm fine, it'll be okay Dave". They made their way up the hall and stepped into the living room and Penelope smiled when she saw the faces of her loving family looking back at her.

When Penelope and Dave got to Derek he smiled and said, "we love you kitten", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "I love you guys to". Derek said, "you look amazing goddess, perfect", she giggled and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself my love".

As the music ended they turned to face the minister, he said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here in the sight of God and this company to renew the vows of Derek and Penelope Morgan". Derek looked over at her and smiled as the minister said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave said, "her family does".

The minister said, "I understand that you to wish to recite your own vows is this correct"?, they both looked at each other and then him and said, "yes sir". JJ and Reid stepped forward and handed him new rings and grinned before stepping back to their spots.

After a short prayer he said, "Derek take Penelopes ring and put it on her finger and then recite your wedding vows to her". Derek took the ring and sighed happily as he slid the ring onto her finger and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the love of my life".

Penelope felt tears streaming down her cheeks as Derek said, "you are an amazing woman and you have been through hell over the past 3 years but from here on out just know that we are going to have nothing but love, joy and happiness in our lives".

He sighed and said, "having you home with us is something that I was so afraid that wasn't going to happen but now that you're here I'm going to do everything and anything it takes to keep you safe and happy. He then winked at her and said, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

The minister smiled and said, "Penelope take Dereks ring and put it on his finger and then recite your wedding vows to him". Penelope nervously took the ring and happily slid it onto his finger and felt her heart racing as she readied to recite her vows.

She looked up at Derek and said, "Derek, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and being apart from you and our family for 3 years was torture". She took a deep breath and said, "the only things that kept me going were our daughter, our little angel and the thought that one day you and my team of superheroes would find me".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "I'm going to love you everyday for the rest of my life and I'm going to do anything and everything it takes to make sure that you, Angela and our family is safe". She smiled at her husband and said, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you Derek Michael Morgan".

The minister said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't renew their vows, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you renewed husband and wife".

He smiled and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", Derek then looked at Penelope and said, "is that okay with you sweetness"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and weakly nodded her head yes". Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and immediately felt her tense up.

He pulled away and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am sugar, I'm fine", they then faced to look at their family as the sound of clapping hands filled the air. Derek leaned down and picked up their daughter and said, "mommy and daddy love you sweetheart".

The little girl wrapped her arms around them both and squealed with happiness and said, "me lubs you to daddy, me lubs you to mommyyyyyy" causing the sound of clapping hands to once again fill the air.


	28. Chapter 28

Sold-Ch 28

Derek put Angela down and she ran over to play with Henry and Jack and Fran grinned and said, "alright, I hope everybody is starved because we have enough food fixed to feed an army". Derek said, "I can't speak for anybody else momma but your baby boy is starvingggggg", causing Penelope to laugh.

JJ looked over her shoulder and said, "alright kids time to eat" and Penelope watched as the trio of munchkins ran over toward the dining room with Fran. Derek said, "are you hungry sweetness"?, she said, "you betcha hotstuff, this oracle is ravenous for some of momma Morgans cooking" as they all headed toward the dining room to join the others.

The next few hours was spent laughing, talking and eating as everybody celebrated the vow renewal of their best friends. Fran smiled as she walked over to Penelope and said, "are you alright honey"?, she said, "y y yeah I'm fine, just nervous I guess".

Fran said, "nervous, nervous about what"?, she said, "well tonight is our wedding night and", Fran said, "honey Derek isn't expecting anything tonight". Penelope said, "he isn't"?, she said, "no honey, nothing at all, he knows that you've been through a lot and are no where ready for intimacy with him".

Penelope said, "I love your son with all my heart", Fran said, "I know and so does he", she said, "I've been through so much and right now the thoughts of even touching a man scares me to death". Fran nodded her head and said, "that's completely understandable Penelope".

Fran watched as Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "the entire time I was away all I wanted was to be with Derek, wrapped in his arms". Fran said, "honey that's all he wanted to", Penelope said, "and now that I'm home the thoughts of being alone with him in our bed terrifies me".

Fran put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "you don't have to worry, he isn't going to rush you into doing anything you aren't ready for". Penelope smiled and said, "I have the best husband in the world", Fran said, "well I might be a little biased but I totally agree with you" causing both women to laugh.

Derek watched is bride from across the room, all he wanted was to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her but after everything Carl and the others had put her through that wasn't possible and he didn't know when or even if Penelope would ever be able to be close with him again.

About an hour later the reception was ending and Dave said, "if it's alright with you Penelope we would like to take Angela home with us for the night'?, Penelope said, "of course it's alright Dave, you are her grandpa, her nonno", Dave grinned and said, "I've got a lot of spoiling to make up for, 3 years as a matter of fact" causing Penelope to grin.

Derek and Penelope stood in the door waving at their daughter as the rest of their family pulled away, when they had gone out of sight the newlyweds stepped back and closed the door. Penelope said, "thank you", Derek said, "for what"?, she said, "for today, it was completely unexpected and oh so sweet".

Derek said, "well I've always been sweet goddess", she laughed and said, "don't I know it", Derek said, "baby girl we need to talk", she nodded her head as they headed back into the living room. He sat down across from her and said, "I want you to know that their are no I repeat no expectations about tonight".

Penelope said, "thank you hotstuff, I love you and I want you, I want to be with you it's just right now I can't and I don't know when or if I will ever be able to again". Derek said, "I love you baby girl and if and or when you are ready I'll be right here beside you, I'm not going anywhere, I promise".

She grinned and said, "neither am I my love, neither am I", she sighed and said, "I want to try something, okay"?, Derek said, "okay gorgeous". Penelope took a deep breath and leaned in cupping Dereks face and ever so gently then pressed her lips against his and for the first time in over 3 years he was in heaven because he was kissing his baby girl.

Penelope pulled away and said, "I love you Derek and one day I will be able to make love to you", he winked at her and said, "I can wait sweetness, you are the love of my life and nothing or nobody is ever gonna change that". Penelope smiled as her and Derek headed down the hall toward their bedroom.

A few minutes later they were laying under the covers and after a long day it didn't take long before they started drifting off to sleep. Penelope grinned when she heard a soft snore coming from Derek, it was only then that she scooted over closer to him and threw her arm over his stomach and cuddled close to him and a few short minutes later she joined her hotstuff in a peaceful sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Sold-Ch 29

Derek woke up the next morning and smiled when he felt his baby girls arm wrapped around him, he laid still as not to wake or frighten her. He was just about to drift off to sleep when Penelope said, "no, please, no, stop, please stoppppppp".

Derek said, "wake up sweetness, it's alright, you're safe, you're safe", she said, "nooooooo, don't, I don't want tooooo, stay away from meeeeeee". Derek gently shook her and said, "baby wake up", her eyes flew open and she jumped out of the bed and braced herself against the wall.

Penelope ran into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her, Derek ran over and said, "baby open the door, it's okay, it's okay". Penelope said, "Jayje, I need Jayje", Derek said, "hang on goddess, I'll get her, I'll get her" as he pulled out his cell and called her.

A few minutes later JJ was knocking on their front door, Derek opened the door and said, "she's in our bathroom Jayje". JJ headed down the hall and knocked on the door and said, "it's okay Garcie it's me, it's just me", Penelope opened the door and stepped back so her friend could step inside.

JJ said, "what's wrong, what happened"?, Penelope said, " Jayje I fell asleep with my arm drapped over my husband and it felt heavenly, it felt like old times". JJ said, "what's wrong with that honey"?, she said, "I had a nightmare, ohhhh Jayje it was so so bad, it was the worst dream I've had in a long long time".

JJ sat down beside her and said, "wanna talk about it"?, she nodded her head and said, "I was in my bed, the bed I share with Derek and then I blinked and Carl was there". JJ put her hand on Penelopes arm as she heard Penelope say, "he cuffed me to the bed and put that necklace on and then he let his guards rape me and then he raped me".

Penelope looked at JJ and said, "and then I woke up to Derek touching me and it took me right back to my nightmare", JJ said, "ohhhh Garcie I'm so sorry". Penelope said, "I don't know what to do, I love Derek and their is nothing more I want than to make love to my husband, to wipe away all signs of Carl from my life but I can't, everywhere I look I can see him, I can still feel him touching me Jayje, I can still feel him".

JJ wrapped her arms around her friend and rocked her back and forth comforting her, Penelope said, "am I going crazy, am I losing my mind"?, JJ said, "of course not, you've been through so much it's only normal for you to be feeling like this honey, their is nothing wrong with you, nothing whatsoever". Penelope looked up at her friend and said, "what kind of woman can't stand for her husband to touch her, for any man to touch her"?, JJ said, "a woman that had been raped over and over for years Garcie, that's what kind of woman".

Penelope said, "I'm such a failure, I don't see why Derek is still with me, why any of you are", JJ said, "we're your family and we love you that's why we are still here with you and nothing and I do mean nothing is gonna change that". Penelope said, "I love you Jayje", JJ smiled as she gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "and I love you honey" causing both women to smile.

Derek was putting breakfast on the table when Penelope and JJ walked into the kitchen, Penelope said, "that smells delicious", he said, "I hope it tastes that way to sweetness" causing her and JJ to laugh as they sat down at the table. Penelope took a bite of her egg and said, "ohhhh how I've missed these eggs, they are so so good", Derek said, "you can have these eggs any time you want them gorgeous".

JJ said, "what time is Angela coming home today"?, Derek said, "I'm not sure, probably after breakfast, why"?, JJ said, "well Henry and Jack want to know when they can play with their new cousin again"?, Penelope said, "they can come here and play with her any time they want to". JJ smiled and said, "they are going to be thrilled to hear that but trust me when I say they will want to be here alllllll the time", Derek said, "the more the merrier, right sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "right handsome".

They sat in silence for a few minutes eating and then Derek said, "baby girl I want to talk to you about something", she swallowed hard and said, "okay handsome, what do you want to talk about"?, he looked at her and said, "when you feel up to it I want you to take some self defense lessons". Penelope said, "I don't know if I can do that Derek", he said, "I talked to JJ and Emily and they are going to give you the lessons so it will be just the 3 of you, no men will be around you, well except maybe me peeking in at you from time to time".

She thought for a few minutes and then she weakly smiled and nodded her head and said, "alright handsome, I'll take the self defense lessons", she then looked at JJ and said, "thanks Jayje". JJ said, "any time Garcie, any time" as they then continued eating the delicious food that was sitting in front of them on the huge Morgan kitchen table.


	30. Chapter 30

Sold-Ch 30

Derek, Penelope and JJ were sitting and talking when the door opened and Angela ran into the house with Fran and Dave right behind her, Fran said, "slow down sweetie, you don't want to fall". Angela ran over to her mommy and jumped into her lap and hugged her tight and said, "hiiiiiiiiiiiii mommy, me misseded you".

Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "I've missed you to so so much baby, did you have fun with nana and nonno lastnight"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "uh huh, me gots to pway wif Mudgie". Dave said, "I don't know who had the most fun, Angela or Mudgie" causing everybody to grin as Angela then jumped into Dereks lap and hugged him tight and said, "me misseded you to daddy", he grinned and said, "and daddy missed you to princess".

Fran said, "we watched minions movies lastnight and had pizza and then she had a bubble bath and slept in a big girl bed all by herself buttttt nana and nonno were sleeping in the room with her". Penelope said, "sounds like you had fun baby"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "yeppppppppp mommy" causing everybody to laugh.

Dave said, "how did things go here last night"?, Derek said, "baby girl had a nightmare this morning", Penelope said, "and I'm so mortified", Fran said, "sweetie you have no reason to be mortified, you did nothing wrong, you were a victim, not a willing participant and you have every right to feel nervous and not want men to touch you", Dave said, "she's right kitten".

Penelope said, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys, you are all so amazing", Derek said, "we all love you baby girl and we're here for you and trust me when I say that we aren't going anywhere". She smiled and said, "I believe you handsome, I believe you", JJ said, "Garcie what time is your appointment with Tonya"?, she said, "about 11, what time is it now"?, Derek said, "it's going on 10 now, you better get dressed goddess".

Penelope stood up and said, "handsome would you take me to my appointment"?, he said, "of course", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and could you"?, he said, "what baby, would I what"?, Penelope said, "would you go in to my session with me"?, he said, "if you want me there, I'll be there", she smiled and said, "thank you Derek, thank you so much", he said, "any time baby girl, I'd do anything for you" as he watched her head into their bedroom to get ready.

Dave said, "how bad was it son"?, Derek said, "she was so scared, she was screaming for me not to touch her", Fran said, "it's nothing against you honey, it's just that right now she's adjusting to being free of Carl". Derek nodded his head and said, "I know momma, I just wish that their was something I could do to help her, that's all", JJ said, "right now we need to keep letting her know that we're here for her and we love her", everybody nodded their heads in agreement while they sat there waiting on Penelope.

Before they left for her appointment with Tonya Penelope asked JJ if it would be alright if Henry could come over for a play date and she quickly agreed knowing that the kids would have fun. Derek said, "maybe we can call Hotch and see if Jack would want to come over to", Penelope said, "sounds good hotstuff, sounds good", as they headed out the door Penelope wondered what this session was going to hold in store for her.

When they stepped into Tonyas office a few minutes later Penelope took a deep breath, Tonya said, "please sit" and she then watched as the couple sat down across from her and got comfortable. Tonya said, "so how did things go after your release"?, Penelope said, "Derek surprised me with a vow renewal and it was amazing, everything was perfect", Tonya said, "good, good".

Penelope said, "but this morning I had a nightmare and it ruined everything", Tonya said, "nightmare, what was happening in this nightmare"?, Penelope told her and then said, "I thought I was doing better but this morning changed everything". Tonya looked at Derek and said, "did her nightmare change how you feel about her"?, Derek said, "no, nothing will ever change my love for her, nothing" causing Penelope to grin.

Tonya sat back in her chair and said, "I want to try something, that is if you're ready", Penelope said, "what do you want to try"?, Tonya said, "I'd like to try doing hypnosis with you". Penelope said, "how does that work"?, Tonya said, "first I put you in a safe place mentally and after putting you under we would then have you take us back to a place in time and have you relive or resee something and tell us what's happening".

Penelope said, "I don't know if I can do that, I don't know if I can handle that, not now", Tonya said, "if something happened like you getting upset, or scared I'd bring you right out". She looked at Derek and said, "what do you think hotstuff"?, Derek said, "this is up to you baby girl and no matter what you decide I'll support you fully", she smiled and said, "okay Tonya, let's try it, let's try hypnosis", Tonya nodded her head as she stood up and led Penelope and Derek over to the other side of her office.


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter contains memories of sexual content

Sold-Ch 31

Penelope laid down on Tonyas couch and Derek sat across from her and watched as Tonya continued to get Penelope relaxed and ready to be put under with hypnosis. It only took a few minutes before Penelope was ready to start, Tonya said, "alright Penelope, can you hear me"?, Penelope said, "yes, I can hear you", Tonya said, "alright, we're going to go back to a time, do you remember telling me that Carl would give you to his friends for a night"?, she said, "yes, I remember".

Tonya said, "we're going to go back to that first time that he did that", Penelope said, "alirght", Tonya said, "okay Penelope where are you"?, Penleope said, "Carl drove me to the other side of Chicago and walked me to the door of one of his friends". Penelope said, "do you know his name"?, Penelope said, "Neil, Neil Scott was his name".

Derek watched as Tonya wrote Neil Scotts name into her notes, she then said, "alright, tell us what's happening", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "we're stepping inside his house". Tonya said, "what do you see"?, Penelope said, "he has a nice house, everything is beautiful, so clean, everything smells so fresh", Tonya said, "alright, what's Carl doing"?, Penelope said, "he's talking to Neil, making plans for me to spend the night with Neil to repay a debt".

Tonya said, "what's Carl doing now"?, Penelope said, "he's walking over to me, he's talking", Tonya said, "what's he saying"?, Penelope said, "he said that he would be back to get me tomorrow and that I was to do what I was told, when I was told or Derek would be killed". Tonya then said, "what happens next"?, Penelope said, "Carl pulls me to him and kisses me and let's his hands roam all over my body before he pulls away and says, "be good or else" before walking out of the house".

Dereks heart broke for his baby girl, he can't imagine the things she was put through, Tonya said, "okay what's Neil doing"?, Penelope said, "he's holding his hand out and telling me to come with him". Derek and Tonya both listen as Penelope starts telling them what's happening step by painful step as her night continues.

Penelope said, "I put my hand in his and he's all smiles as he leads me to his bedroom, once we step inside he locks the door and says, "get naked Penelope, I want you naked". Penelope swallows hard as she strips down out of her clothes, when she's naked Neil pushes her down on the bed and says, "I want you to fight me, do you understand, I want you to fight me"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes sir".

Neil hovers over her as he tries to get between her legs, she kicks and scratches him as he thrusts himself inside her, she keeps fighting and scratching Neil as he pounds into her over and over. With each thrust she feels more and more of her heart shattering, all she thinks about is Derek, she wants Derek, she needs Derek but he's not there, her hotstuff isn't there to help her as Neil violates her.

The room fills with his grunts as he explodes inside her and before she has time to react he flops her over and says, "head down on the bed" as he pushes her face into the matress. She screams as he enters her hard and fast, he slaps her butt and says, "move with me Penelope, move with me" as he thrusts harder and harder inside her, tears stream down her face as she feels him spill himself inside her a few thrusts later.

Neil the smiles at her and says, "now I want you to make love to me Penelope, I want you to do everything", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she watched him lay down. She then straddled his waist and sank down on him, his hands go to her breasts where he starts kneading her nipples, she throws her head back and moans his name as she rides him hard and fast.

She knows that if she doesn't do what she's told her family will be killed, she moans and groans as she feels him explode inside her, Neil smiles and says, "you're everything Carl said you were, you're amazing, a real wild cat, I see why he wanted you". Penelope said, "thank you sir", Neil grins at her and he says, "now we're going to eat and then we'll spend the rest of the night making love, do you hear me Penelope"?, she said, "yes sir" as he pulls her up off the bed.

After eating their food he is true to his word, he had sex with her in the shower, the kitchen table, the floor, against the wall and several rounds on the bed before he collapsed from exhaustion. When he felt himself getting sleepy he cuffed her to the bed and kissed her lips before falling asleep and a few hours later Carl arrived and picked her up and took her back to their home where she started her daily routine with him once again.

Tonya said, "alright Penelope I'm going to count to 5 and when I get to 5 you will wake up and feel safe and refreshed and will remember everything you told us". Penelope said, "okay" and listened as Tonya said, "1, 2, 3, 4 and 5", when she said 5 Penelopes eyes flew open and she said, "I'm so sorry Derek, so sorry that you had to hear that".

Derek said, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that baby but Carl is going to pay for what he did to you", she reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and she said, "I'm going to pay for the rest of my life to Derek, I wonder if I'll always feel his hands and lips on me, the thoughts of him makes me sick", Derek said, "he can't hurt you ever again" causing her to weakly smile as she sat up on the couch.

Tonya said, "Penelope you are one of the bravest women I have ever met", Penelope said, "I'm not brave, I let Carl and man after man after man have me, what kind of brave woman is that"?, Tonya said, "it sounds like a woman that loved her family and wanted to make sure they were safe and protected, that's what it sounds like to me", Penelope said, "I'd do anything to keep them safe", Tonya then said, "I understand what you went through Penelope, I lived it to so I understand your hate, your distain, your disgust with yourself, I felt it to".

Penelope sighed as she sat back against the seat and said, "so how do you think I'm doing"?, Tonya said, "after everything you went through, I think you're doing amazingly well, amazingly well". Derek said, "me to sweetness, me to", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I want to get better, I want to be able to touch you and let you touch me", Tonya said, "it will happen Penelope but right now you need to let yourself have time, time to heal".

Penelope nodded her head in agreement as they then started talking about another session, a few minutes later they were walking out of the building and heading toward Dereks truck. She felt her heart racing as she reached over and took his hand in hers and said, "baby steps hotstuff, baby steps", Derek winked at her and said, "baby steps sweetness" as he helped her into the truck.


	32. Chapter 32

Sold-Ch 32

As they drove home Penelope looked down at her wedding band and smiled, Derek glanced over and said, "there's that smile I missed for 3 years baby girl, whatcha thinking about"?, she sighed and said, "about how lucky I am to have you and our family". Derek said, "we're lucky to have you goddess, you are an amazing woman and we all love you so much".

Penelope said, "Derek I want you to know that I love you so much and I am doing everything I can to get better for you, Angela and the rest of our family", Derek said, "baby it's going to take time for you to heal and when you're ready we'll take that next step but not until then, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "thank you angelfish", he winked at her and said, "you are very welcome momma".

When they pulled up in front of their house Penelope grinned when she saw Angela, Jack and Henry running around and playing in the living room, Derek said, "she seems to be fitting in pretty good, don't ya think"?, Penelope said, "I do sugar shack, I do". Derek put his hand on the door and got ready to open it and she said, "can we just sit here for a few minutes and watch them play"?, he said, "we sure can" and he relaxed back in his seat and laughed as he watched Clooney chasing the kids around."

After a few minutes they climbed out of the truck and headed up the walk toward the front door, when they opened the door and stepped inside Angela ran over to them squealing, "hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii". Derek said, "well hello to you, are you having fun playing with Jack and Henry"?, she said, "uh huhhhhhhh" before turning around and running back over to join the boys as they chased after Clooney.

Dave said, "how did everything go"?, Penelope said, "it went good, Tonya hypnotized me and it really helped", she glanced over her shoulder at Derek and said, "I'll be as good as new before you know it". Derek said, "just know that we're here with you all the way and will support you no matter what", she grinned and said, "I know sugar shack, I know".

Penelope then looked at JJ and Emily and said, "when the doctor gives me the all clear I'd love it if the two of you could give me some self defenses lessons", both girls looked at each other and then her and said, "awesomeeeeeee" in unison causing Penelope to laugh. Fran said, "well lunch is ready, I hope that you are all hungry"?, JJ said, "I sure am and the smell of this food is driving me crazy" as they all got up and headed toward the dining room.

Derek said, "Em, where are Hotch and pretty boy"?, Emily said, "they had to go to the prison", he said, "why"?, Emily said, "'Carl wanted to see them so they went to see what he wanted". Penelope said, "what could he want with bossman and my heap of gray matter"?, Derek said, "I guess that we'll find out when they get here", she nodded her head and said, "that we will my love, that we will" as he pulled out her chair for her.

Meanwhile at the prison Hotch and Reid were sitting across from each other while they waited for the guards to bring Carl, Hotch said, "I wonder what he wants to see us about"?, Reid said, "something to cause Penelope and Derek trouble I bet". Hotch said, "you're right Spencer, you're right" and they looked up at the door as it opened and Carl and two guards stepped into the room.

They watched while he was cuffed to the table and the guards walked over to the door and Hotch said, "it's alright, we've got this", they nodded their heads and one of them said, "we'll be right outside the door if you need anything". Hotch said, "thank you" and they then watched as the guards stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind them, they sat there looking at Carl for a few minutes trying to figure out what he wanted.

Carl said, "I want to thank the two of you for coming to see me", Reid said, "drop the chit chat Carl, what do you want"?, he sighed and said, "it's simple, I want to see Penelope and I want to see her today". Reid leaned forward and said, "no way Carl, their is no way you're going to see her, haven't you done enough to her"?, he laughed and said, "not by a long shot agent Reid, not by a long shot".

Hotch said, "you aren't going to see Penelope so you might as well get that thought right out of your head", he said, "ohhhhh I beg to differ, I will get to see her and it will be today, that is if you want to know the information I have". Reid said, "what information are you talking about"?, he said, "now now agent Reid, you know better than that", Hotch said, "what is the information reguarding"?, Carl smiled and said, "well let me put it to you this way, somebody that you know very well knew that I had Penelope and knew where she was the entire time I had her".

Reid said, "you're a liar", Carl said, "no agent I'm not and I have proof", Hotch said, "proof, what kind of proof"?, he said, "I video tapped all of our conversations just in case something like this happened". Reid said, "and if Penelope talks to you", Carl finished by saying, "I'll tell you not only who it is but where my videos are", Hotch and Reid looked at each other and then Hotch said, "we'll talk to Penelope, that's all we can do".

Carl watched as they stood up and as they walked out the door he said, "I'll be waiting for Penelope agents, don't let me down" and as the door closed they heard Carl saying, "I'll be waitinggggg".


	33. Chapter 33

Sold-Ch 33

Penelope was all smiles as she sat and talked to her family, she had to admit that after her session with Tonya she was feeling a lot better, Derek was telling a story about when he was a little boy when Hotch and Reid walked into the house. JJ smiled and said, "well what happened guys"?, Hotch said, "Penelope, we went to see Carl, it was his request".

Penelope said, "and what did he want"?, Reid said, "he wants to see you", she said, "ohhhhhhh no, I never want to see him again, I just can't, not after everything he did to me, to Angela". Derek said, "and you shouldn't have to", Hotch said, "it might prove helpful", Penelope said, "helpful, how bossman"?, Hotch said, "he said that if you came and talked to him today that he would tell us some important information".

Derek said, "what kind of information"?, Reid said, "Carl says that somebody that we know knew that he had Penelope and that he or she had known since the day he bought her". Derek said, "it's lies pretty boy", Hotch said, "I don't think so, I think he's telling the truth and he said that he video tapped their conversations and if Penelope sees him that he will tell us where that information is located".

Penelope shook her head and said, "I can't, I can't", Hotch said, "Penelope", she stood up and said, "NO" and headed out of the room, Derek started to get up and Reid said, "let me try". Derek nodded his head as he sat back down in the chair, when Reid was out of the room Derek said, "do you really think he has proof or does he only want to see Penelope again, to try to force back memories"?, Hotch said, "I think he honestly has the information and if we can get our hands on it we can bring that person down and make them pay for not telling us where Penelope was".

Meanwhile down the hall Penelope is laying on the bed crying and all hugged up to Dereks pillow, Reid knocks on the door and says, "Garcia, can I come in'?, she said, "y y yes". He stepped closer to the bed and pulled out a chair and sat in front of her and said, "I love you, we all love you and would never do anything or make you do anything that we thought would hurt you, you know that right"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do".

Reid said, "if their is the slightest chance that we can get our hands on that information and bring that person down that didn't tell us where you were, don't you want them to pay for that"?, she said, "yes but I just can't see him again Reid, I just can't". Reid said, "you won't be alone, we'll be with you", she said, "I don't want him back here in my head again, I'm finally doing better, finally starting to heal and I'm afraid that seeing him again will bring all of that back again".

Reid said, "think of this as closure", she said, "how so"?, he said, "well he's being transported to another prison tomorrow and if you go and talk to him and we can find out the name of the person responsible we can make them pay". She said, "and after today I'll never have to see Carl again, right"?, he said, "right, from this day forward nothing but good, happy times for our family".

Penelope sighed and said, "well alright Reid but you've got to promise me that I won't be left alone with him and that he will be chained to the table at all times". Reid said, "I promise Garcia, I promise", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and blew out a deep breath as she walked out of the room and headed back up the hall with Reid right on her heels.

When they walked back into the dining room Hotch said, "well"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "alright let's do this", Fran said, "you guys go ahead and I'll stay with the kids". Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "thanks momma", she said, "just please be careful and once you get that information, please please make them pay for not helping us find Penelope", Dave said, "count it as a given Bella, count it as a given".

Fran then watched as everybody gathered their things and headed out of the house


	34. Chapter 34

Sold-Ch 34

Carl smiled when he looked up to see Penelope walking into the room but that smile faded some when he saw the rest of her family walking in behind her. He said, "wait our deal was that", Reid stepped forward and said, "you wanted to see Penelope, well here she is so take it or we'll walk right out of here right now", he said, "I'll take it, I'll take it" as he watched them all walk over and surround the table.

Penelope sat down across from him and Derek was on one side of her and Reid the other and Carl said, "hi beautiful, miss me"?, she said, "no Carl I don't miss you, you are delusional to think that I would". He said, "what we had was magical Penelope", she said, "no Carl what we had was called rape and you did it to me several times a day for 3 years", he said, "you love me Penelope, you know you do".

She laughed and said, "love you, are you serious"?, he said, "yes I'm serious, I love you Penelope and I know that you love me", Penelope said, "do you see this man here" and pointed to Derek". Carl said, "yes I see him", Penelope said, "this is my husband, the only man that I'll ever love, he is the love of my life, the father of my daughter and nothing is going to change that".

Carl started to speak and she held up her hand and said, "and do you see the rest of these amazing people, they are my family, they love me and I love them and what you did to me isn't going to change that". Carl said, "that first time you gave yourself to me Penelope was wonderful, the way you bounced while you were riding me, you were so beautifu", she shook her head and said, "shut up, just shut up".

He smiled and said, "every time we made love was" and she said, "made love, you raped me Carl, RAPED ME, you need to wake up and face those facts, what we had wasn't a romance, wasn't love, you threatened my family and me if I didn't do what you wanted when you wanted me to do it, that isn't love, that's fear Carl, fear for the people I love".

Carl said, "I can still feel those legs wrapped around me as I thrust in and out of you, I can hear your moans of pleasure as I exploded inside of you each and every time". Penelope said, "what you heard was grunts of disgust Carl, disgust, I hate you, I hate the thought of you or anything concerning you, I HATE YOU CARL BUFORD".

He laughed and said, "I love you Penelope and I will cherish the times we had together, the love we made the children that were conceived", Penelope said, "children that were conceived in rape Carl, rape". She said, "Angela was conceived in love, our love, mine and Dereks", Carl said, "do you didn't love our children"?, she said, "of course I did but it wasn't because they were yours, from the minute they were conceived they were mine and only mine".

He shook his head and said, "that's where you're wrong, those babies were mine, mine", she said, "never Carl, never", Hotch stepped forward and said, "we kept our part of the deal so now it's time for you to live up to yours". He looked down at the floor and said, "you're right", Derek said, "so, who was it, who was it that knew you had Penelope"?, Carl smiled and said, "are you sure you really want to know"?, Derek said, "yes, we really want to know"?, he took a deep breath as he readied to tell them.

Penelopes heart sank when Carl said, "Kevin, Kevin Lynch"


	35. Chapter 35

Sold-Ch 35

Derek said, "I'll kill him" as he jumped up, Hotch said, "first tell us where the video footage is"?, Carl said, "it's at a house on 342 River Street", Reid said, "what room of this house is it in"?, Carl looked at Penelope and licked his lips and said, "the bedroom, 2nd drawer it's under the bottom of the drawer", Penelope stood up and turned to walk out of the room.

Carl said, "always remember I love you Penelope", she looked over her shoulder and said, "I hate you Carl, please always remember that", JJ smiled and said, "enjoy the new digs Carl". Emily said, "I bet you're going to be popular with your new cell mate", Carl said, "nicely played Mrs. Hotchner" as he watched everybody walk out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Reid looked at Penelope and said, "how do you feel"?, she smiled and said, "amazing, I feel amazing, getting to tell him off like that really helped Spencer, thank you". Spencer said, "did it give you a sense of closure"?, she looked around at all of her family and said, "it did, it really did, now I can focus on getting my life back together and with healing".

Derek said, "Jayje can you and Em take baby girl back to the house, I'm going with Hotch, pretty boy and Dave", Penelope said, "ohhhhh no you don't hotstuff, you're not leaving me". Derek said, "I don't want you to get upset sweetness", she said, "I'm a big girl Derek and I deserve to face Kevin and put him in his place", Reid said, "are you pressing charges"?, she said, "absolutely, I want the book thrown at him, he's going to pay and pay and pay".

JJ said, "what are we waiting for, let's head back to the BAU", Hotch said, "first we've got to go check out this evidence and make sure that what Carl said it right". Derek nodded his head and said, "let's go, I want the truth in my hands so I can beat Kevin with it", Penelope laughed and said, "I love you Derek", he winked at her and said, "I love you to baby girl, now and forever" as they all headed the rest of the way up the hall and through the double doors.

About half hour later the team led by Hotch made their way into the house, they climbed the stairs and headed into the bedroom, Reid pulled the 2nd drawer open and sure enough under it was a envelope tapped to the bottom. He ripped it off and handed it to Penelope and said, "let's see if Carl was telling the truth", Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes, let's" as she put the drive into the port on the side of one of the computer.

Everybody gathered around and listened and watched as Carl and Kevin talked, Derek looked at Dave and said, "well what do you know, Carl was actually telling the truth". Dave said, "he knew he was going down and he wanted Kevin to go down to", Penelope listened as Kevin said, "I promise I won't say a word to anybody, if I can't have Penelope then I don't want Morgan to have her either".

Carl laughed in the video and said, "don't worry once I get my fill of her Derek won't want her anymore", the video ended with Kevin and Carl walking out of the room laughing. Derek said, "I'm gonna kill him, I swear", Hotch said, "let's head over to the BAU, the sooner we talk to Kevin the better", Derek said, "I can't wait to get my hands around his neck, he'll be begging me to let him go".

JJ said, "Kevin knew all that time that Carl had Garcie and he knew where and he never told us", Emily said, "I just want to be alone with Kevin for 5 minutes, I'll make him sing soprano for the rest of his life". Penelope said, "don't worry Em, Kevins going to pay and pay big time for what he did", Derek said, "you got that right baby girl, you got that right" as they headed back down the stairs and out to their cars.

Hotch said, "I'll let the pilot know to get the jet ready", Penelope said, "it will feel good to get back home", Derek smiled and said, "it will be good to have you home, our new home". She sighed and said, "we've got to get our baby and grab our things", Dave said, "Fran's working on getting everything ready right now so by the time we get back to her homeplace we'll be able to head out"."

Penelope said, "what about Tonya, I'm still gonna need therapy"?, JJ said, "she's from Virginia, she was asked to come here to be here for you", Penelope smiled and said, "so I can keep talking to her"?, Derek said, "that's right goddess". Reid said, "the flight back home will take about 1 hour 45 minutes and 32 seconds, give or take a few seconds", Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "I love you Spencer".

As they pulled away from the curb he said, "I love you to Garcia" causing her to smile


	36. Chapter 36

Sold-Ch 36

By the time they got back to the house where Derek grew up Fran had everything and everybody ready to go, when Penelope walked into the house Angela said, "mommyyyyyyyyy" as she ran across the house. Penelope said, "hi princess, are you ready to go home"?, Angela said, "dis not home momma"?, she said, "well this is one of your homes, this is where your daddy grew up".

She looked at Derek and said, "weally daddy"?, he picked her up and said, "that's right baby girl", she said, "if we no live hewe, whewe we gonna lib"?, Derek said, "daddy has a new house alllllll ready for me, you and mommy to live in". She said, "wowwwwwww", he laughed and said, "that's right and it's in Virginia", she said, "where dat"?, Penelope said, "well we're going to go get on the jet that daddy and nonno and your aunts and uncles travel on and fly back home, it will take almost 2 hours and then we'll be back home".

Fran smiled and said, "nana fixed cookies for everybody", Spencer said, "ohhhh I love the chocolate chip cookies", Fran said, "I made some especially for you Spencer". He kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks Fran", she laughed and said, "I take it that you found the information Carl told you about"?, Penelope froze up when she heard Carls name, Derek said, "yeah momma we did, we found out that Kevin Lynch not only met with Carl but knew he had Penelope and where she was all of this time and didn't tell us".

Fran said, "Kevin as in your ex"?, she said, "sadly yes", Reid said, "when I see him I'm gonna kick his as" and JJ said, "remember the kids", he said, "asteroid", Angela said, "momma what asawoid"?, Derek said, "you can talk to uncle Reid about that on the flight home, okay"?, she jumped up and down and said, "yayyyyyyy, me lubs uncle Weed", Reid laughed and said, "uncle Weed loves you to".

A few minutes later everybody was on the jet and heading down the runway, Penelope glanced over at Angela and smiled as she was deep in a conversation with Henry and Jack, she had no idea what they were talking about but the kids were loving it. Penelope jumped when Derek leaned forward and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she said, "sorry handsome, yeah I'm fine, just anxious to get back and make Kevin pay", Derek said, "don't worry, he's going to pay alright and pay and pay and pay".

Reid kept the kids entertained during the flight and soon they were landing on the ground at the airstrip, Penelope said, "mommy has to go somewhere with daddy, nonno and your aunts and uncles, I need you to go home with your nana and be good okay"?, she said, "kayyyyyyyy momma", Derek said, "Sarah and Desi will be coming back home this evening but until them be good for nana and daddy will bring you all something", Angela said, "we be good daddy" as they walked off the jet and headed for their waiting cars.

Kevin was sitting behind his computers working when Derek and the rest of the team burst into the room, he stood up and said, "p p plumsauce", she walked over and slapped him hard across the face and said, "how could you Kevin"?, he said, "how could I what"? as he grabbed his cheek. She said, "you knew, you knew that Carl had me and where I was and you didn't tell".

Kevin said, "I don't know what you're talking about", she slapped him again and said, "WE HAVE PROOF KEVIN, I SAW IT, I SAW AND HEARD EVERYTHING AND I WANT TO KNOW WHYYYYYYYYYYY"?, he said, "YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT THAT HE WHORE". Penelope said, "you let Carl and numerous other men rape me Kevin, they raped me over and over and over for over 3 years and you could have stopped it, you could have brought me home but you chose to keep the truth hidden".

Derek stepped forward and said, "how could you do that to her Lynch"?, Kevin said, "when I watch them they weren't that bad to her", Penelope said, "w w watched, did you say you watched"?, Kevin said, "n n no". Derek punched him in the stomach and said, "you sick freak, you watched them raping her and did nothing to stop it, what kind of man are you"?, Kevin gasped for air and said, "s s she left me for you, I wanted her to pay".

Reid hit Kevin in the stomach and said, "you caused her more pain", Reid then hit him in the face and said, "you sick sack of crap", he then hit him several times in the stomach before Hotch pulled him away. Derek said, "you supposedly loved her man, how could you watch another man violate her"?, Kevin said, "they weren't treating her that bad", Derek hit him across the face again and again until Dave finally pulled him away.

JJ and Emily stepped forward and Kevin said, "so it's your turn now I guess, saving your precious friend, the slut that slept with to many men to count", JJ popped him in the nose causing blood to squirt all over his face. Emily said, "SHE WAS RAPED YOU IDIOT, SHE DIDN'T GIVE HERSELF TO THOSE MEN THEY RAPED HER AND YOU WATCH, YOU SICK FREAK, YOU WATCHED AND DID NOTHINGGGGGG" before she hit him twice in the face.

Kevin fell to the floor and said ,"no more, please no more, take me to jail, take me to jail", Penelope said, "don't worry we plan on it", the team separated and security came in and Kevin said, "you saw it, you saw what they all did to me". One guard looked at the other and said, "I didn't see anything, did you"?, the other guard smiled and said, "nope, not a thing" and the family then watched as Kevin was pulled from the crying and screaming with blood streaming down his face.

Hotch said, "how do you feel now Garcia"?, she took a deep breath and said, "vindication sir, vindication", Dave said, "alright, let's head to Casa Morgan for a huge welcome home family meal". Penelope said, "lead the way my Italian stallion, lead the way". Derek stood back and smiled as he watched his beautiful and very brave wife as she strolled proudly and strongly out of her lair.


	37. Chapter 37

Sold-Ch 37

When Derek pulled up in front of the house Penelope said, "ohhhh Derek, it's beautiful", he said, "do you like it"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, I really do, everything is just so so amazing". They got out of the truck and he said, "I wanted you to have everything you ever dreamed of in our house", she said, "you did a great job, I love it".

Derek smiled and watched as she walked around in the front yard and said, "I love that tree", Derek said, "that was the selling point for me, I knew that you always wanted a huge tree in the front yard". She said, "I did and the porch is so beautiful and that swing, ohhh Derek that swing", he said, "I can see us swinging together and laughing as we grow old together in it".

Penelope said, "I look forward to spending the rest of my life here in this house with you handsome", he grinned and said ,"are you ready to head inside and see the rest of our home"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, lead the way sugar, lead the way". The first thing Penelope saw as she stepped into the living room was a huge fireplace, she looked over at Derek and said, "you remembered'?, he said, "of course I did and I also put a fireplace in our room".

She smiled as she reached up and wiped away a tear and then moved ahead into the next room, Derek followed her and watched as she inspected each room. Penelope couldn't get over how beautiful everything was, their house had 8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, den, laundry room and a huge garage.

As they stepped into their room Penelope covered her mouth with her hands as she saw the bed she had always wanted, she said, "Derek, the canopy it's beautiful". He said, "I told you sweetness, I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of", she took a deep breath and walked over and caressed his cheek and said, "I already to, you and our family and this beautiful house is everything I've ever dreamed of".

Derek said, "I have one more surprise", she said, "after all of this, their's still more"?, he grinned and said, "ohhhh you are going to love this sweetness, trust me". She followed him over to a set of double doors and after he opened them and stepped aside she said, "oh Derek, a hot tub, I've dreamed of one of these", he sighed happily and said, "and now my wife, my beautiful baby girl you have one".

Penelope said, "I love you so much", he said, "and I love you baby girl", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she cupped his face and slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Derek let her take the lead, he didn't want to push or rush her, he knew that she wasn't ready for anything more than a kiss and when she pulled away she said, "thank you".

Derek said, "for what"?, she said, "for being patient with me", he said, "you've been through hell for over 3 years, of course I'm going to be patient, I'm in this forever, you're my wife, the mother of our child and the love of my life and I'm always always going to be here for you". She closed her eyes and said, "I've dreamed of this moment for so so long", he smiled down at her and said, "me to baby, me to".

Their attention was drawn to the door when Angela ran into the room, Derek picked her up and said, "do you like your big girl room"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", Penelope said, "I bet that princess bed is comfortable"?, the little girl giggled and said, "it is mommyyyyyy". Derek said, "momma and the girls all wanted to do her room", Penelope said, "and they did an amazing job, you all did".

Derek smiled and said, "I hope you're hungry because momma has enough stuff to feed an army", she laughed and said, "where is everybody"?, Angela said, "dey out in da back yawd momma". Penelope said, "the back yard huh"?, the little girl said, "uh huh, tome on mommy, tome onnnnnn" as Derek put the little girl down and she took Penelope by the hand and led her toward the back yard.

Penelope couldn't help but smile when she walked into the back yard and saw a huge sign that said, "welcome home", she then heard her family all saying, "SURPRISEEEEEEE", she laughed and said, "thank you, thank you all" as she walked forward and started slowly hugging them all. Derek sighed happily and watched as his baby girl was getting better, slowly but it was happening he looked up and sent a silent prayer of thanks before walking over to join the others as they continued the celebration.


	38. Chapter 38

Sold-Ch 38

Time passed by rather quickly and our couple were getting stronger and stronger everyday, Penelope had kept her promise and when the doctor gave her the all clear she started taking self defense lessons with JJ and Emily. Emily and JJ were both impressed on how well Penelope did and especially impressed with her resolve to learn how to defend herself and their daughter.

Derek and Penelope were slowly getting closer and were now able to kiss and hold hands, they both wanted more but Penelope was still afraid to do anything else, she was afraid that by being intimate with Derek would bring back memories of her time with Carl and the others. The past few weeks she had been spending a lot of time with Shelly as they worked on her wedding plans.

It was currently the night before her wedding and she was out for the evening with Penelope, JJ, Emily, Fran and her future husbands sister Shannon and her future mother in law Denise. Shelly could tell that Penelope was doing better but that something was laying heavy on her friends mind so she decided to go over and talk to her.

Penelope looked up and said, "having fun girlie"?, Shelly laughed and said, "I am, I just miss my baby" as she rubbed her growing stomach, Penelope said, "don't worry she's in good hands with Derek, Zach and Angela". Shelly laughed and said, "I know but I don't like being away from her, ya know"?, Penelope said, "trust me I know, I know".

Shelly sat down beside her and said, "so how are you and Derek doing"?, she said, "better, therapy with Tonya has helped me so so much", Shelly nodded her head and said ,"good, good but what about intimacy with your husband"?, Penelope blushed as she looked down at her hands and said, "other than kissing and holding hands, nothing".

Shelly reached over and put her hands on Penelopes and said, "honey I know what you're going through, I do", Penelope said, "I love Derek with all my heart but I'm afraid Shelly, I'm so afraid that" and Shelly said, "you're afraid that having sex with Derek will bring back memories of your time with Carl, right"?, she said, "right".

Penelope said, "how did you know that you were ready to have sex with Zach"?, she said, "he was so kind, so loving and patient with me, he let me set the pace of what we did and didn't do and one day I was just ready". Penelope said, "Derek's letting me set our pace, I know he wants more Shell, I want more but what if we get close and then things fall apart and I have a nightmare"?, Shelly said, "why not just take things slow, start out with a kiss and see how you feel",

Penelope said, "that could work", Shelly said, "you know that Derek would never hurt you, right"?, she said, "I do", Shelly smiled and said, "you deserve to be happy again Penelope, you are one of the best and sweetest people I've ever known". Penelope hugged her friend and said, "right back at you my friend, I love you", Shelly said, "and I love you anddddd I have something to ask you".

Shelly took a deep breath and said, "Zach and I were talking and we want you and Derek to be Penelope and this little wee ones Godparents, that is if you want to be"?, Penelope said, "of course we want to be, we'd both be honored". Shelly said, "that's great, thank you, thank you so much for being here with me and for me", Penelope smiled and said, "always Shell, always".

The rest of the night was spent laughing, eating, talking and having a wonderful time and soon Penelope and Shelly were walking through the front door at Casa Morgan. Derek smiled and said, "well ladies how did everything go"?, Shelly said, "it was amazing, how were things here"?, Zach kissed his fiancée and said, "we had a blast, we watched movies, had pizza and we had a tea party with Angela and Penelope".

Derek said, "we had a wonderful evening but both girls conked out about an hour ago", Shelly said, "awwww bless their little hearts", Zach said, "well sweetie, we've got a long day in front of us tomorrow so how about we head home and get some rest"?, Shelly said, "sounds good my love, sounds good", after hugging Derek and Penelope and gently picking up her daughter Shelly and Zach headed toward the door.

Zach said, "you two have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow"?, Penelope said, "take care of her Zach, of them both", he said, "don't worry Penelope, I will, they are my world". Derek and Penelope stood and watched as the happy couple put their daughter into the car and pulled away from the curb, Penelope then sighed happily and turned around and headed back inside.

After locking the door Derek turned around to see his wife deep in thought over by the fireplace, he walked over and said, "are you alright"?, she turned around and said, "more than alright". She stepped closer to him and said, "I'd like to try something, okay"?, he nodded his head and said, "okay" and then he watched as she cupped his face and leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his.

She waited for that old feeling to come but this time it didn't, she smiled against Dereks mouth as she deepened the kiss, she then wrapped her arms around him and moaned against his lips. when they pulled apart Derek said, "that was amazing", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I'm ready Derek, I think I'm ready", he said, "are you sure because I don't want to", she put her finger over his lips and said, "make love to me Derek, please make love to me, make me yours again", he gently and slowly intertwined fingers with her and said, "your wish is my command goddess" as they headed up the stairs toward their waiting bedroom.


	39. Chapter 39

This chapter contains sexual content

Sold-Ch 40

When they stepped into their bedroom Derek said, "we don't have to do this baby girl", she walked up to him and caressed his cheek and said, "I know we don't have to hotstuff, I want to". He reached down and cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you to", Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and for the first time she instantly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Penelope wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer as she pulled him back toward the bed, when they pulled apart he reached down to the hem of her shirt and started tugging it up over her head. She bit down on her bottom lip as she tugged his shirt off of him and tossed it on the floor with hers, she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his again as her hands slid down to his belt where she wasted no time in getting his belt off and his zipper down.

Derek pulled away and said, "are you sure about this"?, she said, "I am sure Derek, I need you, I need to feel you, to feel your love again", he smiled as he caressed the side of her face and said, "if at any time you change your mind, just tell me and we'll stop". She put her hand on his and said, "I don't want to stop Derek, I want to make love to you, I need that so much, I need you".

Derek took a deep breath as he slid his fingers into the waist band of her skirt and slid it down over her hips, when she was standing there in her bra and panties he said, "so beautiful, you are so beautiful baby girl". She then smiled as she put her fingers in the side of his pants and boxers and slid them down over his hips and she watched as his erection sprang free.

Penelope watched as Derek reached around her and unfastened her bra and pulled one strap down at a time and then tossed it on the floor, he then said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I am angelfish, I am". He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers as he slid her panties down over her hips, they pulled apart long enough for her to step out of her panties before she claimed his lips with hers again.

She then laid down on the bed pulling Derek with her, he started ever so slowly kissing his way up from her stomach, she laid there enjoying the feeling of her husbands lips on her body. She raised up and said, "yes Derek, yes" as his lips reached her nipples, she bit down on her bottom lip as he gently sucked on her nipple, the feeling of his tongue swirling around made her arch her back and say, "now Derek, now, I need you now".

Derek quickly climbed between her creamy thighs and hovered over her just long enough to say, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love you to" as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. As he lined himself up at her entrance the urge to take her became almost overwhelming but he knew that he needed to take things slow and let her lead the way, he didn't want to do anything to bring back painful memories of her time with Carl.

Penelope moaned in pleasure as her husband slid inside her for the first time in over 3 years, she wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered his name as he started sliding in and out of her. Derek glanced down at her and saw pure ectasy and pleasure written all over her face, he leaned down and claimed her lips with his as she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust.

Penelope couldn't believe that she was finally making love to her husband, it had seemed like forever since she held him like this last, the feeling of him sliding in and out of her was bringing her closer and closer to release. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening around him like a vice and he knew that she was only seconds away from exploding, he kissed his way down the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you baby girl", she threw her head back and said, "I love you to Derek, I love you" and seconds later wave after wave of pleasure cascaded through them both.

Derek kissed her lips one final time before rolling beside her on the bed and pulling her into his arms, she rolled over onto her side and looked him up in the face and he said, "are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "alright, I'm wayyyyyy more than alright, I've missed you, I've missed this". Derek leaned down and kissed her on the lips and said, "I've missed you to goddess, I've missed you so so much".

She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes and as she listened to the beating of his heart she soon drifted off to sleep, Derek laid there holding her in his arms smiling, he couldn't believe that she was back in his arms where she belonged and he knew that Carls hold over her and him was gone. He kissed the top of her head and said, "good night my love, sweet dreams" as he cuddled closer to her and closed her eyes and soon joined her in sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Sold-Ch 40

Penelope woke up through the night and everytime she did her and Derek made slow and very passionate love, it had been so long since she had actually felt loved that she didn't really know what to expect. Derek had whispered his love to her all night before, during and after each session of love making, he wanted her to know that without a doubt he loved her, heart, body and soul.

Derek was currently laying and watching her as she slept, she was beautiful and he hadn't realized how much he had missed watching her sleep until now, he couldn't keep his eyes and hands off of her as he reached down and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She licked her lips as she opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of her husband, her hotstuff, the love of her life, her Derek.

He said, "good morning beautiful", she said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he laughed and said, "ohhhh but you already have gorgeous, you already have". She sighed happily as she laid her head down on his chest and said, "lastnight was amazing, you were so loving, so gentle, so Derekey" causing him to grin as he kissed the top of her head.

She said, "what time is it"?, he looked at his watch and said, "ohhhhh shoot baby, we've got to get ready, we're suppose to be at the church in less than an hour" as they both jumped up out of bed. Derek said, "I'm sure that Shelly and Zach will understand", she nodded her head and said, "ohhhh I'm sure they will my love, I'm sure they will".

A few minutes later they were walking down the stairs and Derek smiled and said, "morning momma" as he kissed Fran on the cheek, she said, "well good morning honey, good morning Penelope". She said, "good morning Fran", Fran said, "how did you two sleep"?, Derek said, "amazingly momma, amazingly, right sweetness"?, she said, "ohhhh yes sugar shack".

Angela came into the kitchen and Derek said, "well look at you, you my little princess look beautiful", she said, "fank you daddy", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "did nana Fran help you get dressed"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Fran said, "I hope it's alright, you two were running late so I thought I'd help", Penelope said, "it's more than alright Fran, thank you so much".

Fran said, "you are very welcome", she walked over to her purse and said, "you three have fun and be sure to take pictures", Derek said, "ohhh don't worry momma, their will be lots and lots of pictures". Penelope reached over and intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "are you ready hotstuff"?, he said, "I am gorgeous", he looked at Fran and said, "are you sure that you don't want to go momma, everybody was invited".

Fran said, "I'm sure, go, have fun as a family again, it's been a long time", Penelope said, "that it has Fran, thank you", she winked at Penelope and said, "you are very welcome baby, now go, go shewwwwwww" causing them to laugh as they all headed out the door. Fran stood at the curb and watched as the little family pulled away from the curb smiling.

Shelly looked up and grinned when she saw Penelope and Angela walking into the room, she could tell that something was different and then she saw it, she saw Penelope practically glowing. She smiled and said, "sooooooooo"?, Penelope said, "let's just say that I listened to you and followed your advice", Shelly hugged her friend and said, "and how are you today"?, she said, "amazinggggggg Shell, amazing".

Shelly said, "ohhhh Penelope I'm so happy for you, it's about time that you have some happiness", she blew out a deep breath and said, "thanks Shelly, I was starting to wonder if this day was ever going to happen". She nodded her head and said, "trust me sweetie, I remember, I remember", Penelope said, "soooooo how are you"?, she said, "nervous, very nervous".

Penelope said, "you are so beautiful, you look like a princess", Shelly said, "Zach makes me feel like a princess, he loves me and Penelope and he treats us so good, so so good". Penelope said, "that's good, he'd better be good to you", Shelly laughed and said, "don't worry he is, he is" causing Penelope to laugh as she helped her friend put her veil on.


	41. Chapter 41

Sold-Ch 41

Shelly smiled and said, "I never thought I would live to see this day, a day that I would truly be happy again", Penelope said, "neither did I but here we are Shell, here we are". Shelly nodded her head yes in agreement as she slipped her finger up under her veil and wiped away the stray tears as they started sliding down her face, she then looked down at Penelope and Angela and said, "are you two ready"?, the little girls nodded their heads and said, "yepppppp" in unison".

Penelope looked at Angela and said, "do you remember what to do"?, the little girls said, "uh huh", little Penelope said, "we dwop da fwowers as we wawk up to daddy". Shelly said, "that's right sweetheart, that's right", Penelope smiled and said, "it's almost time, why don't you two go right over there and get your baskets"?, the little girls said, "kayyyyy" as they ran across the room to get their baskets.

Shelly took a deep breath and said, "I'm so nervous", Penelope said, "I was to when we had our vow renewal but it's all worth it, the nerves, the little butterflies, it's all worth it". Shelly said, "it so is my friend, it so is", their attention was then pulled to the door when somebody knocked on it", Angela said, "whooooooo is ittttttt"?, the voice on the other end said, "it's me it's your friend Paul", Shelly grinned and said, "it's okay baby, it's my daddy".

Angela giggled and said, "tome in", the door opened and Paul stepped inside and said, "look at the four of you, you are all so beautiful", little Penelope said, "wike pwincesses, wright"?, Paul picked up the little girl and said, "exactly like that baby". He then looked at his daughter and said, "are you ready honey"?, Shelly took a deep breath and said, "I am daddy, I am".

Penelope said, "I'm going to get these two and get them ready and we'll be waiting in the hall", Shelly nodded her head and said, "thank you Penelope, thank you for everything". She smiled and said, "you are very welcome honey" as she turned and headed out the door taking little Penelope and Angela with her.

Paul looked at his daughter and said, "I never thought I'd get to see this, my daughter, my little princess getting married", Shelly said, "I never thought that when I was taken that I'd live to be happy again, live to love again". Paul reached up under her veil and wiped away the tears and said, "what do you say if we get you married"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, let's".

Penelope was watching the girls play when she felt a hand cover her mouth, her heart was racing and when she heard, "Carl sends his reguards Penelope", Angela looked up when she heard her mommy scream. Penelope stiffened when she watched another man walking toward the little girls, she stomped the man on the foot and when his hand dropped from her mouth she said, "GO GET DADDY ANGELA, GO GET DADDYYYYYYY".

Angela grabbed little Penelope by the hand and the two little girls ran up the hall and into the main room, Derek saw the little girls running and picked Angela up and said, "what's wrong"?, Angela and little Penelope were babbling and he said, "slow down, slow down". Angela said, "bad man, bad mad dot momma in da hall".

Derek handed Angela to JJ and little Penelope to Emily and said, "watch them", Hotch, Reid, Derek and Dave then ran from the room heading out into the hall. When they got to the end of the hall they saw Penelope struggling with a man while several others were surrounding Paul and Shelly", Penelope saw Derek and the others and knew what she had to do.

When the man that was holding her wrapped his arm around her tighter and said, "Carl said that I could try you out, he said that you were a wildcat", he then laughed but that laughter stopped when she threw her head back, popping him in the face. He grabbed his nose as the blood squirted and said, "you boke by dose".

Penelope stood her ground and said, "you touch me or my baby and I'll do worse than that", the man reached out to grab her but she threw her hand up and hit him across the face. He said, "you're not getting away with that" and he lunged at her and she jumped out of the way and stuck out her foot and tripped him and turned around in time to see him hitting the floor.

The other men pushed Shelly and her father to the ground as they stepped closer to Penelope, she watched as Derek and Reid ran forward and tackled two of the men to the ground. Hotch and Dave grabbed two more and several ran away, Derek said, "you sick freak" as he hit the man over and over, he had come close to losing his baby girl again and that was never going to happen, after losing her once he wasn't about to do that again.

Paul threw his body over his daughters to keep her safe as Penelope and the others continued to struggle with the other men, Penelope remembered her training and threw the man over her shoulder. When his body hit the floor he said, "you're going to pay for that" as he tried to get up off the ground, she kicked him back down and said, "if you're smart you'll stay down".

Dave smiled and said, "listen to her son, you have 5 FBI agents here and we wouldn't care a bit to kick your as" and remembering where they were he said, "asteroids". Penelope sighed happily when she felt the loving arms of her husband as they wrapped around her, he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I am now, I am now".

Paul helped Shelly up off the ground and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I am", she then looked up to see Zach running toward her with little Penelope, Angela, JJ, Emily and Shellys mom. Angela ran into her mommys arms and said, "mommyyyyyyyyyy", Penelope said, "my brave brave girl, mommy loves you", she said, "I lub you to mommy" as she wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and laid her head down on her shoulder.


	42. Chapter 42

Sold-Ch 42

A few minutes later everybody watched as the men were led away bloody and in cuffs, Penelope looked at Shelly and Zach and said, "do you two want to postpone the wedding"?, both quickly said, "no". Shelly said, "I don't want to wait another minute to be Zachs wife", Zach kissed her gently on the lips and said, "well what are we waiting for, let's get in there and get married", little Penelope and Angela squealed in delight as they ran over and grabbed their baskets and got ready to go.

It wasn't long before Angela and little Penelope were making their way toward the front of the church dropping their rose petals, right behind them was Penelope and then Paul and Shelly. The ceremony was beautiful as Zach and Shelly told of their love for each other and how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

They told of their hopes for the future, their dreams of spending their lives together watching their family grow, the room was filled with their family and friends as they said their I do's. As the happy couple kissed Angela and little Penelope squealed and clapped their hands causing everybody in the room to laugh.

It wasn't long before the happy couple were making their way back up the aisle, Penelope and Derek intertwined their fingers as they followed their friends out into the hall. Shelly pulled her friend into her arms and said, "thank you Penelope, thank you for everything", she said, "I'm just glad that we're all safe and sound and that you my friend are now once again a loving wife".

Zach kissed Shelly on the cheek and said, "me to Penelope, me to", Derek hugged his wife and said, "let's get this party started, what do ya say"?, Zach said, "party onnnnnnn" causing them to laugh as they stepped into the reception hall. When they got to their seat Derek scooted close to Penelope and said, "my brave brave wife, you did an amazing job".

She smiled and said, "I couldn't let them take me away again hotstuff, not again", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you to and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our family". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you", she said, "don't worry my love, I'm here and I'm safe and that's all because I listened to you and got those self defense classes from JJ and Em".

JJ and Em stepped forward and hugged their friend and JJ said, "you did well grasshopper", Emily laughed and said, "yes, welldone Penelope san", Derek grinned as he watched Penelope, JJ and Emily as they stood there doing the wax on, wax off scene from Karate Kid", Reid said, "I don't get it, what's so funny about putting wax on"?, Derek laughed and said, "well pretty boy it's like this" and then he spent the next few minutes filling him in on the movie.

Some time later Penelope clinked her glass and said, "can I have everybody's attention please", everybody looked at her as she said, "I'd like to give the first toast". She looked at Shelly and Zach and said, "Shelly and Zack have an amazing love, they were meant to be together, they were meant to fall in love and get married, they were meant to be together forever", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

She blew out a deep breath and said, "after everything they have been through together and after everything Shelly went through before they met, I'm so so glad that they are happy, they deserve happiness". Zach intertwined fingers with Shelly and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it as she said, "my wish for the bride and groom is a life filled with love, happiness and joy".

Everybody raised their glasses as she said, "to the bride and groom", the room then filled with the crowd saying, "to the bride and groom", after they took a sip of their champagne and in Shellys case sparkling water the happy couple exchanged a kiss and the air was then filled with the sounds of hands clapping.

The rest of the evening was spent with the family laughing, talking, eating and dancing as they helped the newest members celebrate their wedding, Penelope sighed happily as she watched the newlyweds as they danced themselves across the room. Derek smiled and said, "may I have this dance goddess"?, she put her hand in his and said, "you may kind sir, you may".

As they danced across the floor she smiled happily knowing that Carls hold over her and her family were over, Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you so so much". She grinned and said, "and I love you to hotstuff and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, loving you and being loved by you", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "neither can I baby girl, neither can I" they then spent the rest of the evening wrapped in each others loving arms as the celebration continued.


	43. Chapter 43

Sold-Ch 43

The Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek and Penelope took things slow and adapted to their lives again, Penelope started working at the BAU again part time and she loved it even more now then she did before. Shelly and and Zach welcomed a beautiful little weighing 6 lbs 4 oz and 21 inches long, named, Destiny Michelle, she was a beautiful little girl with blonde hair just like her mommy.

Shelly and Penelope saw each other almost everyday and their children played together constantly, they were all one big happy family, a family that was brought together not out of fear or hate but love. Zach quickly became one of Angelas favorite men only slightly less than Derek and her other favorite uncle, Reid.

A couple of months after Shelly and Zach got married Penelope started experiencing nausea and she quickly went to the doctor to back up her feelings. She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant again but at the same time she was worried that she would miscarry this baby to, she thought that maybe it wasn't meant for her to have another child, maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Her pregnancy was normal but her doctor took close watch on her just in case, both Penelope and Derek started seeing Tonya and soon things were getting back to normal. Penelope was currently resting against the pillows of her bed between contractions, she has now been in labor for almost 12 hours.

Derek his by her bedside holding her hand and reminding her how much he loves her, Penelope was constantly asking the doctor how the baby was. She smiled at the nervous mother to be and said, "everything is progressing normally and soon your son or daughter will be here'.

A few long contractions later baby boy Morgan made his way into the world weighing 6 lbs 5 oz and he was 21 inches long and the spitting image of his daddy. Penelope collapsed against the pillow and said, "is he alright, is he alright"?, she said, "he is, he's perfect" as she held him up so that his parents could see him.

The doctor was getting things ready to start sewing her up when Penelope said, "I'm having another contraction", the doctor said, "twins, I never saw another baby". Derek said, "twins, did you say twins"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am" as she got the nurses ready for a surprise baby in baby number 2.

After only a few contractions baby girl Morgan made her entrance weighing 5 lbs 7 oz and was 20 inches long, both mother and father were happy beyond words. The doctor held the little girl up and said, "here you go momma" as she put the little girl into Penelopes arms.

Derek said, "twins, a boy and a girl" as he snapped pictures to send to the team who was away on a case, he then sent the pictures to his mom and sisters who had gone out of town. Penelope said, "they are going to kick themselves that they missed the birth of the twins", Derek nodded his head and said, "they are but something tells me that when they get home all 3 of our babies are going to be spoiled rotten".

She kissed Derek on the lips and said, "I agree with ya hotstuff", the doctor said, "do you have any names picked out"?, Derek said, "we were thinking Hank Spencer Morgan for a boy and Heather Christina Morgan for a little girl", Penelope smiled and said, "well welcome to the clan Hank Spencer and Heather Christina Morgan, you will forever be loved and protected".

The nurse brought Hank over and put him in his daddys arms and said, "I'm going to give the 4 of you some time alone so that you can bond as a family". Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched the doctor finish up on Penelopes stitches before gathering the nurses and walking out of the huge room.

Derek said, "we did it sweetness, we did it", Penelope smiled and said, "that we did my love, we now have 3 happy and healthy babies". Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she smiled as tears of joy streamed down her face and said, "and I love you to", they then looked down at the beautiful babies in their arms and they knew that with the twins, Angela, their friends and family that they had everything they could ever want or need. and with Carl and Kevin both spending the rest of their lives in prison they had nothing but joy, love and happiness ahead of them.

THE END


End file.
